


History

by HeavyHeartstrings



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyHeartstrings/pseuds/HeavyHeartstrings
Summary: Axel sees Roxas for the first time in nearly a year after their friendships dies. Let the mayhem ensue.





	1. Axel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. Have we all had a chance to cry over the most recent KH III trailer?
> 
> This is going to (theoretically) be a three-part story. I really hope you enjoy it.

Axel is walking across campus to his first class of the day when he sees him. The redhead is strolling casually across Twilight Town University, bag slung over his shoulders and headphones on. His eyes are cast down at the phone in his hands when he sees a quick movement go by him in his peripheral. His gaze shifts up quickly to see a spiky-haired blond whiz by him on a skateboard. He glances back down at his phone automatically, but a split second later snaps his head back up in a double-take after realizing who it is.

The redhead shifts his headphones off one of his ears, eyes glued onto the blond who is much farther ahead of him now. Axel’s mouth hangs open, prepared to yell the teen’s name to catch his attention. But he hesitates, watching the short blond round a corner and disappear from sight.

He sighs, shifting his headphones back into place and glancing back at his Twitter feed with a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

When he arrives to class, Demyx is sitting near the back of the lecture room with his laptop open, chatting happily with Sephie. The blond looks to his right as Axel sits next to him, pausing his conversation with the brunette to greet him.

“Morning Axel!” He greets cheerfully. Axel grunts out a response, reaching in his bag to grab his laptop and set it on the small desk. He waves at Selphie who gives him a bright smile and says hi.

“Ooooh you sound grumpy. Rough morning?” The blond asks. Axel leans his head back, closing his eyes and running a hand over his face.

“I think I saw Roxas on my way to class.” The redhead mutters. Demyx nods in understanding, resting his chin on his hand and staring at the redhead in thought. Selphie tilts her head to the side in question.

“Who’s that?” She asks curiously, sipping her coffee.

“Oh, he was Axel’s best friend growing up!” Demyx comments cheerfully. Selphie nods, smiling lightly.

“Yea, but I haven’t talked to him in awhile since I moved out here for university.” Axel adds, scratching the back of his neck anxiously. Selphie’s purses her lips in understanding, nodding and looking away awkwardly.

“Oh I see…So did you say anything to him when you saw him?” The brunette asks tentatively.

Axel sighs, waving his hand in a dismissive manner before commenting, “Nah, he was already too far away by the time I realized it was him.”

Demyx nods hesitantly. “Oh that makes sense then. Do you think he would have talked to you?”

“I’m not really sure.” Axel responds shortly, thankful to see the professor enter the classroom to interrupt their conversation. The redhead opens a blank word document on his laptop, ready to forget about the incident and focus on class.

Demyx and Selphie share a concerned look before accepting the end of the discussion and turning their attention towards the professor at the front of the lecture.

As his teacher begins their lesson on criminal law, Axel can’t help but get distracted at the thought of seeing Roxas on campus. He wishes that he could have reacted quicker, just to be able to catch the blond’s attention. It would have been nice to say hello after all of this time.

* * *

 

  
Three days later, Axel is sitting in the library reading one of his textbooks and transcribing notes into his laptop when he spots Roxas again. His eyes widen as the spiky-haired blond walks by with a pretty brunette next to him. They stop at an empty table, pulling out the chairs to sit down. The blue-eyed teen drops his bag next to him, unzipping it to pull a thick textbook out, along with his laptop. The girl next to him laughs at something he says.

Axel doesn’t notice his leg bouncing nervously until a guy next to him asks him to stop jiggling the table. He looks up in surprise, apologizing to the student and looking down at his laptop in nervousness. Dammit, why was he getting to riled up at seeing Roxas again? It had been nearly a year since he had talked to him, so why was he reacting like this?

The redhead chews his lips, wincing when he bites too hard and breaks skin. He sucks on his bleeding lip, eyes glued to the blond across the room. His mind enters a conflict, deciding whether he should go up to the blond or not. What would Roxas do? Would he say hi back and be polite, or stand up and curse him out in front of everyone in the library? Somehow, he could see the latter being the case, knowing how Roxas’ temper could go from zero to a hundred in a matter of seconds.

His eyes flicker downwards as the brunette’s gaze catches his. He curses mentally in embarrassment, keeping his eyes fixed to his laptop and pretending like he is typing something out on his notes. He hopes that the girl doesn’t say anything to Roxas, otherwise Axel would probably run out of the library in a frantic hurry. When the redhead actually pays attention to his laptop screen, he’s typed out a bunch of gibberish, the screen filled with random letters underlined in red.

He frowns, holding his finger down on the backspace button and watching the text disappear. God, why was he acting like a teenage girl? This was Roxas for fuck’s sake. He had known this kid nearly his whole life.

But maybe that was why seeing him again after so long apart made it that much more intense on him. After all, Roxas was the one person Axel considered (up until their falling out) his closest friend. They knew everything about each other. How Axel hated pickles on his burgers, how Roxas loved Rick and Morty like it was his religion (even though he would never admit publicly. He couldn’t stand the fanbase). Axel was pretty sure that Roxas still even had one of his old Linkin Park shirts, something Axel had given him before he moved away for University.

(He couldn’t bee 100% sure, but even though they weren’t on speaking terms Axel was pretty sure Roxas would never throw out something so sentimental to the both of them.)

He can’t help glancing up in Roxas’ direction again, staring at the teen with an intense gaze. He didn’t look a whole lot different from the last time the redhead had saw him. His hair was still a radiant blond mess of spikes (Roxas often got asked if his hair was naturally like that. It was.), his eyes were still a brilliant shade of blue, and he was still on the shorter side. Not that Axel would ever say that out loud, especially in earshot of said blond. He knew the wrath of the fiery teen all too well.

His eyes continue to scan Roxas. He is dressed casually, in a loose grey sweater, black denim pants and black slides. An iced coffee sits next to his laptop, which the blond sips occasionally between taking notes. Axel frowns at this. Roxas hated coffee.

 _It’s just bitter bean water that everyone convinces themselves can be salvaged through large amounts of cream and sugar!_ He’d always argue. Axel smiles fondly, hearing the exact way Roxas would say it in his head.

His smiles quickly drops at the realization that Roxas probably had changed over the past year. Even though Axel could pick the blond out of a crowded room instantly, could he really say he still knew him like he used to?

The thought is emphasized when Axel stares at Roxas’ eyes again. Something in his gaze seems colder than the redhead last remembered. Like his eyes were somehow darker and more intimidating than they used to be. It makes him even more reluctant to approach the blond, even though Axel probably wouldn’t end up doing that in the first place.

He sighs, resting a hand on his forehead and staring at his laptop again. He tries to fall back into his note taking, eyes scanning his textbook in an attempt to distract himself from staring at Roxas like a lost puppy. He reads the same line over three times in a row, unable to comprehend what the text is trying to explain. After the fourth try, he clenches his jaw tightly and closes the textbook, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Blinking out of his now-blurred vision, he closes his laptop on the desk and crosses his arms. He pulls out his phone, noticing a missed text from Demyx.

_Just found out Riku’s throwing a house party on Saturday. Thoughts?_

Axel smiles, unlocking his phone and typing out a response.

_Eh, let’s try downtown first and if it’s a bust, we’ll pay him a visit._

His finger taps lightly on the table as he sees the three dots flashing in the textbox. He smirks when Demyx replies in agreement, typing a quick reply back and locking his phone again.

Well the thought of getting absolutely plastered helps him feel better about the current situation at the very least. He packs up his laptop and textbook, shuffling the bag onto his shoulders. He rises from his seat, keeping his eyes low as he exits the library. Part of him hopes Roxas doesn’t see him. But an even bigger part of him (the part that would never admit it out loud) hopes that Roxas does see him. What would his expression look like? Would he even care if he saw Axel?

He wouldn’t ever know.

* * *

 

  
Axel walks up the steps of his shared house, typing in the number combination to unlock the front door. When the lock clicks, he grabs the handle and opens it, calling out a hello into the house.

Leon pokes his head out from around the corner in the kitchen, replying with a hello. Axel grins at his roommate, kicking off his worn sneakers and walking into towards him. Seifer and Saix are sitting at the dining table in the next room over, arguing about something for their assignment with their laptops in front of them. They pause and glance up at the redhead as he enters the kitchen, nodding at him before they resume their discussion. From what Axel can tell, they’re arguing about a prominent legal case from years ago. The redhead leans against the kitchen counter, smirking as Saix becomes increasingly annoyed with Seifer.

“No matter how many times you say it Seifer, it doesn’t negate the fact that the evidence provided in court was insufficient.” The blue haired-man says, glaring at the blond. Seifer huffs, crossing his arms.

“Anybody with half a brain would be able to conclude that this guy was guilty. He had clear motive and left traceable evidence at the scene. If the lead detective wasn’t such a Chickenwuss, they could have interrogated a confession out of him.” The blond retorts arrogantly, typing something into his laptop.

Axel smiles and shakes his head at the two law students. God help anyone in the future that had to oppose either of the two aspiring lawyers. They could turn anything into an argument within seconds. They were both incredibly smart students who challenged each other to be at the top of their class. Unfortunately for Saix, Seifer was stronger academically and mixed with his cocky attitude, often left the blue-haired man with a headache whenever they disagreed.

Axel turns to Leon who is stirring a pot of chilli. The brunet taste tests the food, frowning and adding various spices into the pot before stirring it again.

“Smells good.” Axel comments. Leon nods.

“Trying out a new version of my recipe.” The brunet responds. He steps back, motioning for Axel to try some of it. The redhead shuffles forward eagerly, grabbing the stirring spoon and taking a bite of the chilli. He closes his eyes and groans in pleasure.

“Damn Leon. This is some fine ass chilli.” Axel compliments. Leon smirks slightly, shooing Axel away before he tries to go on for another bite.

“Good. Let’s hope I can recreate it the same way tomorrow when I go in for my Practical.” He says, grabbing bowls from the cupboard.

Axel shrugs. “We all know you’ll kill it. You always do.”

Leon doesn’t say anything in response, but Axel can tell the brunet is pleased with the compliment. Leon was currently enrolled in a culinary arts program at a Balamb College, an institute that was a short twenty-minute drive from their house. Axel met the brunet midway through his first year of university through Seifer, when they were in the process of finding a house together with Demyx and Saix for the following year. The four friends planned to move in together after spending their first year in residence together, Axel and Saix neighbouring Demyx and Seifer.

When the boys found a house they were pleased with, they were disappointed to find out they could only sign the lease with five roommates. They spent the day thinking of other people they could find to join their housing arrangements, becoming frustrated when everyone they thought of either had future housing planned already or they weren’t someone the group could collectively agree on living with.

They were at their wits end when Seifer finally admitted he had a decent suggestion for someone to join them. Demyx cried out in frustration, agitated that he withheld this from them. The cocky blond glared at Demyx in warning, gritting out that he heard through mutual friends that a guy he knew a guy from high school was looking for somewhere to live in their area. He insisted it would be a longshot though.

The way Seifer described Leon left Axel thinking that he wouldn’t be a good fit for their group, but when they met him in person, he came to realize that wasn’t the case. There was an obvious tension between him and Seifer, Axel noticing the brunet’s mirroring scar to Seifer’s immediately and assuming the worst was to come. But Leon was a respectable guy who was going to college for culinary arts to open his own restaurant in the future. He couldn’t find anywhere to live in Balamb, the small town not having much for renting to begin with. Axel learned that he also wanted to go into business so he could learn how to properly run his future establishment. They chatted about this for a few minutes (Axel being a Business major himself) and Demyx nearly exploded from happiness when he learned that Leon had no issue with the blond practicing music in the house. Saix had no quarrels with the brunet either, pleased that he would have someone to tag team on Seifer whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Seifer seemed annoyed at the time, maybe even jealous if Axel really was honest, at how well Leon fit in with their group. But after the five signed their lease together and moved in, he settled down and even got along with Leon really well, despite their random bickering. Axel supposed that they grew out of their history, despite how different the two were.

The redhead’s attention turns back to Leon again when the brunet nudges him, pointing to the two bowls filled with chilli on the counter. Axel picks them up, carrying the bowls to the dining table and passing one to Saix. The blue-haired man nods in thanks, digging in immediately. Seifer smirks at Leon as the brunet passes him a bowl, earning a suspicious glare from him.

“Man, it sure is nice having a housewife who knows her way around the kitchen.” The blond comments, spooning a mouthful of chilli into his mouth.

“I’m glad I decided to spit in your bowl before giving it to you.” Leon remarks, taking a sip of his water. Axel barks out a laugh as Seifer tenses, his eyes glaring daggers into the brunet who ignores him like it’s nothing.

“You better be kidding or I’ll need to teach you a lesson Leonhart.” Seifer grits out.

Leon shrugs. “I guess you’ll never know Almasy.”

Axel laughs again and Saix smirks at the annoyed blond. Seifer rolls his eyes, eating the chilli anyway.

“Yea right, you would never stoop that low.” He comments. Leon rolls his eyes, smiling nonetheless.

The four turn their attention to the door as it opens and closes. Demyx yells a hello, slipping off his shoes and backpack. The four yell their collective greetings.

“Chilli is in the kitchen.” Leon comments.

“Seriously!? Awesome I am starving!” He yells back, running towards the kitchen to grab a bowl. He lets out a grunt when he bumps the counter in his excitement. Axel snickers at the sound, browsing through his Instagram on his phone. He looks up when Demyx approaches the table, his hands gripping the bowl of chilli in front of him. He has a big grin on his face.

“Looks amazing Leon! Did you try out the new version?” The eager blond asks. Leon nods at him, smiling at his attention to detail.

Demyx sets the bowl down next to Axel, pulling the chair out and sitting next to the redhead.

“How was class?” Axel asks.

Demyx shrugs. “Pretty average. Got a new assignment today. I have to write a paper about twentieth-century music theory.”

Axel nods, unsure if that’s good or not. Demyx takes a bite of the chilli, his eyes widening. Axel thinks he might even be tearing up, or the blond’s eyes just look really glassy.

“Wow Leon, it does really make a difference! This time it seems more savoury. It’s so good!” Demyx exclaims, taking another bite and sighing in bliss.

Leon laughs lightly at the blond. “Thanks Demyx, I’m glad you like the change.”

Seifer rolls his eyes. “Alright that’s enough of everyone stroking Leonhart’s ego for the night. Anymore and I’ll strangle myself.”

“You know, I don’t think any of us would protest to that.” Saix comments, earning a glower from the cocky blond. Demyx and Axel laugh at their banter.

Demyx’s eyes light up in remembrance and he turns to the redhead. “Oh Axel, I forgot to tell you! I saw Roxas when I was in my lecture hall after class.”

Axel tenses for a moment, hoping that no one notices his momentary shock. He swallows the chilli, the food feeling thick as it goes down his throat slowly. Dammit, even the mention of the damn kid makes him feel out of balance.

“Oh yea?” He asks as casually as he can. He glances back at his phone, trying to appear uninterested.

“Yea! I tried saying hello to him, but he didn’t really want to talk I guess.” Demyx says sheepishly, scooping up another bite of chilli and chewing on it.

“Not surprising. He didn’t really take a liking to you the couple times you met anyway.” Axel says, unable to hide the bitterness in his tone this time. He keeps his eyes low, scrolling through his feed.

Demyx glances at the other three at the table, looking for some kind of guidance. Seifer and Saix stare at him blankly, and he’s sure Leon wouldn’t even want to involve himself in Axel and Roxas’ history. But the brunet sets his spoon down, folding his arms and staring at the redhead intensely.

“An ex?” Leon asks curiously. Axel chokes on his chilli, coughing intensely to try and dislodge the food. Demyx whacks him on the back a couple of times before the redhead catches himself, clearing his throat and sipping his water.

He shakes his head, finally muttering out, “God, no.”

Saix frowns at the piece of food that Axel spat on the table, wiping it away with a napkin. “Well with a response like that, it’s almost hard not to assume something went on between you two.”

Axel glares at the golden-eyed man. “Sorry if the thought of being sexually involved with my old best friend shocks me.”

Leon rests his hand on his chin. “An ex-friend then? What happened?”

Axel sighs, rubbing a hand over his face in anxiousness. He really didn’t want to be having this conversation right now. But considering it was Leon asking, it wouldn’t hurt to explain. The other four already knew what happened for the most part anyway (Demyx knew almost everything, Axel relaying their entire friendship to him one drunken night in their first year of school together).

“When I moved from Radiant Garden, we didn’t see each other much, considering it’s a four-hour drive from here. Obviously, we didn’t talk as much as we used to. But he’d get mad at me for not responding to his texts quick enough, or for not being able to visit. He came to see me a couple times in the fall, but things were awkward between us, and we just…had a falling out after that.” The redhead says, gulping down his water as he finishes.

Leon nods, processing the story. After a moment of silence, he speaks up. “So, are you interested in reconnecting with him?”

Axel scratches the back of his neck nervously. “Nah, the kid would probably tear me a knew one if I even tried talking to him.”

“You don’t know that!” Demyx protests. Axel raises an eyebrow at the blond.

“Demyx has a point,” Saix begins. “Considering how close you two were, he might be willing to try and patch things up.”

“Well if that’s the case, I’ll let him approach me. Until then, I’d prefer to stay out of his line of fire.” Axel comments sharply. The redhead stands up, collecting Saix and Seifer’s empty bowls and walking into the kitchen, effectively cutting off any further conversation.

He knows he’s creating tension by acting like this, but Axel can’t help it. He doesn’t want to hear his friend’s suggestions, even if they are just trying to be helpful. They didn’t understand the reality of the situation.

He sets the bowls on the counter next to the sink, turning the tap on and waiting for the water to become hot. He leans his hands against the counter, staring out the kitchen window. His roommates chatter about something in the dining room, Axel tuning out their words.

Was he really against reconnecting with Roxas? Sure, they hadn’t spoken in months, but being friends for sixteen years outweighed that. Even the closest of friends could go for periods of time without speaking and be able to resume their closeness, right?

He looks down at the tap, testing the water’s temperature before placing the plug in the sink. He adds some dish soap, watching the bubbles form instantly.

Even if Roxas did give him the cold shoulder if Axel tried to talk to him, the redhead was confident he could pester him enough into talking to him. They had been in fights previous to the big one, and Roxas never lasted more than a week ignoring him. But what if this time that didn’t work? The situation at hand was much different than any other issue they had in the past after all.

He dumps the bowls in the now-full sink, scrubbing them clean with a sponge. Leon walks into the kitchen with his and Demyx’s empty bowls, setting them next to the pile Axel is working on. The brunet says nothing to him, walking over to the pot of leftover chilli and beginning to pack it into a Tupperware container.

Axel speaks without thinking, looking out the window in a daze. “How do you try and strike up a conversation with someone you’ve known so well your whole life, but now they’re a stranger?”

Leon pauses mid-scoop and looks at the redhead. Axel knows he just gave himself away to the brunet, but he doesn’t really care at the moment. The more he thinks about Roxas and what happened between them, the more upset he’s becoming.

“That’s a difficult one.” Leon muses. After a moment of silence, he speaks up again. “I feel like the easiest way is to try and catch them in public somewhere. That way even if it goes bad there are witnesses.” He finishes, teasing slightly.

Axel smiles, exhaling shortly and shaking his head. He rinses the suds off of a bowl and places it in the drying rack.

“If you knew Roxas, you’d know that nothing could save me from him if things went bad.” The redhead responds quietly.

“Well, you haven’t talked to him in awhile. You never know.” Leon says, clicking the Tupperware lid on and placing the leftovers in the fridge.

“Pass me the dirty pot, would you?” Axel asks. The brunet complies, thanking him for washing his dishes.

“But yea, I guess. I don’t know, this just seems like a lot of trouble waiting to happen.” He continues, thoughts becoming scrambled again.

Leon hums in agreement. “It’s up to you to decide whether he’s worth all the trouble or not.”

Axel sighs, nodding absentmindedly. The brunet pats him on the shoulder, walking out of the kitchen towards the basement.

When he’s finished cleaning up he returns to his room, intent on finishing his notes from earlier. He sits at his desk, pulling out his laptop and textbook from his bag. He turns on his wireless headphones, slipping them over his head and selecting a random song in his Spotify library. Within minutes, he is able to fall into deep attentiveness to his work, finishing the rest of the chapter in an hour. Not wanting to break his concentration, he decides to start on an assignment for his accounting class, even though it isn’t due for another two weeks. He doesn’t realize how long he has spent working until he pauses to lean back in his desk chair, stretching his arms above his head and sighing into the bedroom. He swivels around in his seat, noticing the sun has long set.

He checks his phone, surprised that it was already so late. He rubs the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to massage them gently. Staring at the blue hue of the laptop screen for hours sure is exhausting. He drops his hands to his side, glancing up at the ceiling.

The assignment was nearly done anyway. He would finish it over the weekend at some point.

A soft knock at his doors interrupts his thoughts. He glances in the direction of the sound.

“Come in.” He mutters. Demyx opens the door slightly, poking his head in cautiously and staring at the redhead.

“Hey Ax. You alright?” The blond asks tentatively. Axel rolls his eyes, smiling and gesturing for his friend to come in. Demyx smiles, opening the door fully and walking in to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Yea. What’s up?” Axel asks. Demyx shrugs, glancing at the various posters Axel has hung up in his room.

“Just wanted to make sure you’re okay. You seemed a bit tense at dinner.” He says, tapping his finger nervously on his thigh and meeting his friend’s gaze.

Axel smiles lightly at his friend’s concern. “Yea, I’m good now. Just needed some time to myself to think.”

Demyx nods in understanding, happy with his response. “Good to hear. You still up for going out tomorrow?”

Axel smirks knowingly, crossing his arms. “That was never in question. I need to get absolutely smashed tomorrow.”

Demyx laughs, bumping Axel’s fist. “That’s what I like to hear. Seifer’s gonna join us as well.”

The redhead nods, getting excited. “Let’s make a good night out of it then.”

* * *

 

Axel isn’t sure if he’s drinking more than normal because his mind is on high alert, or if he’s compensating for missing the past couple of outings with his friends, but it’s only 10:30 and he’s pretty wasted, feeling his head spin as his hands his I.D to a bouncer with an eye-patch. The gruff-looking man nods, handing his card back to him and motioning for him to come inside. Axel grins, waiting for his friends to follow in. He looks at Demyx who smiles cheerfully at the bouncer, blushing when the man hits on him.

The redhead raises his eyebrow at the blond as he approaches, grinning in amusement. “You know him?”

Demyx grins unashamed. “Yea, we hooked up once in first year. Nice guy.”

Axel barks out a laugh, clapping his hand on his shoulder. “Well, I’m glad to see that you two are civil towards each other.”

Demyx shrugs, beginning to walk to the bar when Seifer follows in behind them. Axel takes a seat at an unoccupied table with Seifer, watching their roommate call for an order at the bartender.

“Seems pretty dead tonight,” Seifer comments uninterestedly, resting his hand on his chin and gazing at the other people around them.

Axel shrugs. “It’s still early. It could pick up in a bit.”

The blond nods, eyes lighting up when Demyx returns to their table with a round of shots and various mixed drinks.

“Not playing games tonight huh?” Seifer asks. Demyx winks at him, placing the shot glasses in front of them.

“Might as well start the night off right, you know?” He responds, lifting his glass up. Axel can’t help but nod in agreement, raising his glass as well.

“Let’s get faded tonight boys.” The redhead toasts. Seifer rolls his eyes at the corny statement, but raises his glass nonetheless. The three clink drinks, throwing their heads back and downing the shots.

Axel cringes at the taste, slamming the shooter down on the table harder than he normally would. He coughs, bringing a hand to his mouth. “Jesus Demyx, was that vodka? You trying to kill us or something?”

Demyx laughs, sipping his whisky sour. “Yea, couldn’t help it. I knew you’d have a funny reaction.”

The redhead growls, reaching across the table to try and tickle the blond. Demyx shrieks, spilling some of his drink and whining in protest. Seifer smirks, sipping a beer and sitting back in his seat.

The friends sit and chat for an hour or so, taking turns ordering drinks for the group. Seifer complains about the lack of people at the bar, suggesting that they bail for somewhere else.

“We could try Riku’s party?” Demyx suggests.

Axel shrugs, his eyes scanning the rest of the bar. “I’m down. It’s probably livelier than anything going on here.”

Seifer is the first the stand up, eager to move onto something more interesting. “Let’s go then.”

Axel and Demyx follow after him, finishing their drinks quickly and making their way to the exit. Demyx calls out a goodbye to the bouncer as they walk out of the bar, giggling when the older man winks at him.

When the two catch up with Seifer, he informs them that an Uber will be arriving shortly to pick them up. Axel pulls out his e-cigarette, taking a long drag and sighing as the nicotine hits his body. He passes it to Demyx who thanks him, taking a hit and blowing smoke rings.

“Selphie says there’s a lot of freshmen there, but it’s still a good time.” The blond comments, reading the text from his phone.

Seifer scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Not sure how reliable she is, but I guess we’ll have to wait and judge for ourselves.”

Axel nods, mind fuzzy from the alcohol in his system. He takes another drag from his e-cigarette, blowing the smoke into the night and staring up into the sky. If there was a lot of freshmen there, does that mean there was a chance he would see Roxas? The thought alone makes his blood chill, but at the same time his drunk mind encourages him to go along with it. If he was going to try and talk to the teen, now would be the best time. He could just blame his actions on being drunk if things went south.

Seifer bumps his shoulder lightly, catching his attention. The blond motions to the vehicle in front of them and Axel reaches for the handle of the backseat, sliding into the car and clicking the seatbelt into place. Within minutes (it could have been longer, Axel is pretty plastered at this point, so his concept of time isn’t the strongest) they are pulling up to a lively house. Axel thanks the driver as the three exit, making their way up the driveway.

Demyx opens the door, greeting a familiar face as the other two trail in behind him. Axel looks up, seeing his roommate chat with a pretty redhead before she walks off into the house. He scans the crowded party, not recognizing anyone. Music plays loudly throughout the house among the chatter of drunk people. Axel can feel the bass beat in his chest.

“Selphie wasn’t kidding. This place is full of freshmen.” Demyx comments as they begin to walk further in the house.

Seifer grunts in agreement. “If we’re the only legal ones here I’m bailing.”

Axel doesn’t pay his friends any attention, his eyes scanning the people around them. They walk into the kitchen, Selphie coming up to greet them when she spots them.

“You guys made it!” She exclaims, hugging Demyx cheerfully. The blond chuckles, hugging her back.

“Yea, figured we’d stop by and see what’s going on.” Demyx replies casually.

“Well, just between you and me there’s some good-looking freshmen here tonight.” The brunette says, giggling and bringing a hand to cover her mouth. Seifer rolls his eyes, grumbling when Selphie moves to hug him next. He wraps an arm around her shoulders, patting her back. She hugs Axel last, shrieking in laughter when the redhead hugs her tightly, nuzzling her cheek.

“Oh Selphie, tonight’s been a bust. Please tell me this party isn’t lame.” Axel groans, keeping an arm wrapped around her after they pull away.

“Yea I’ve seen quite a few people our age here! There’s more people out in the backyard and in the basement. There’s a keg outside, also a couple pong tables!” She says, sipping her drink from her red solo cup. Axel nods, glancing over into her cup and trying to figure out what she’s drinking. The brunette smiles up at him, giggling and offering the drink to the taller man. Axel grins, sipping the drink. Something fruity and sweet. A classic Selphie drink.

“I could go for some pong.” Demyx comments shrugging. Seifer nods, beginning to walk to the back door.

“I’ll bring out drinks!” Axel calls to the two as the exit. Demyx gives him a peace sign and a grin in thanks.

The redhead looks down at Selphie sheepishly. “So Selphie. Where can I find some drinks?”

The brunette rolls her eyes, grinning nonetheless. “Come on,” she begins, grabbing his wrist and guiding him into a different room. “I’m sure we can find something for you guys.”

Axel allows himself to be pulled by the shorter girl, waving a hello to Terra as he passes by him. The brunet raises his cup, nodding at the redhead. He’s sees a couple of other familiar faces among the crowd, not bothering to try and stop to talk to them as Selphie weaves them in and out of people.

As Axel glances to the left of him, his gaze catches the blond he’s been thinking about all week. The redhead’s eyes widen and he stops in his tracks, pausing to stare at him. Selphie turns around at the sudden halt, looking at Axel and following his gaze. She tilts her head to the side.

“You know him?” She asks. Axel feels his head nod automatically, his brain unable to say anything.

The first thing Axel notices is that Roxas is drunk. The blond’s face is flushed red and his hair is messier than normal. That isn’t what gives it away though. What gives it away is that Roxas is standing up on top of a coffee table with two other people, dancing and shouting the lyrics to the current song playing through the loudspeakers.

The second thing that Axel notices is that Roxas sees him staring. The blond’s eyes widen as well and he freezes in his tracks, stunned. Axel swears this is like something out of a stupid movie. Suddenly, it’s just him and Roxas in the crowded room, staring at each other silently. Next thing he knows he’s seventeen again, driving around with Roxas in his old, beat-up Ford F150 while they play early 2000’s rock music and shout along to the lyrics. Then he’s at Mickey’s House, eating burgers with the blond at 11:30 on a Friday night after he gets accepted to Twilight Town University. Roxas congratulates him all night, exclaiming how all of Axel’s hard work paid off. He’s eighteen now, hugging Roxas for five minutes straight as they say their goodbye’s, Axel’s belongings packed up in his truck. The blond grips him hard, burying his head in Axel’s chest, murmuring that he better visit Roxas often.

Axel promises he will.

A wave of guilt washes over Axel, his eyes stinging with tears. His drunk mind processes a look of longing on Roxas’ face before the blond sobers up significantly, eyes declining from a drunk happiness to a cold anger. He steps down from the table, grabbing someone’s arm before stalking out of the room. Axel can’t chase after him even if he wants to. His feet are like blocks of lead, anchored down into the floor.

“Axel?” Selphie asks, gripping his arm and leaning towards him. He blinks, eyes blurred and staring down at the brunette. He clears his throat, shaking his head and putting on his “I’m fine” mask.

“Sorry Selph. Let’s get those drinks, yeah? Seifer and Demyx are waiting.” He says, not meeting her eyes.

She nods hesitantly, leading them out into the garage. The brunette opens up a cooler, grabs two drinks and passes them to Axel. He nods absentmindedly, watching her grab two more and close the lid on the cooler.

“Right, this should be good for now.” The brunette says, walking towards the backyard. Axel follows, his body on auto-pilot and his mind in overdrive. When they enter the yard, Demyx and Seifer are standing on each side of a table, practicing their shots. There are groups of other people around, chatting and laughing among themselves. Their sounds blur into white noise as Axel approaches the table, walking to Demyx’s side.

The blond notices his change in attitude immediately when Axel passes him one of Selphie's drinks. “Ax? Did something happen?” He asks, concerned.

Axel gulps, his mind feeling hot and fuzzy. “Saw Roxas in there.” He murmurs. Demyx has to lean in close and ask him to repeat himself. He nods, mouth forming an ‘o’ when he registers the situation.

“You wanna dip?” He suggests, gazing at Seifer with a pointed look. The blond stuffs his hands in his pocket, looking uncomfortable. Seifer doesn’t do emotional comfort.

Axel shakes his head, closing his eyes. “No. We just got here. Let’s just play.” He says lowly. Demyx nods, patting his shoulder.

“I’m not drinking this!” Seifer protests as Selphie attempts to pass him a cooler. Axel looks up, momentarily muting his sadness to smirk slightly.

Selphie rolls her eyes. “Don’t be like that Seifer, it’s either this or nothing.”

Seifer grumbles, cracking the can open and groaning in annoyance when he takes a sip of it. He mutters something about girly drinks being lame and throws a pong ball to start the game.

Their first game plays by slowly, Seifer and Selphie beginning with the upper hand. Axel grits his teeth every time he misses a shot, trying to will his mind to concentrate on the game at hand. Demyx carries them through, managing to sink three cups in a row. Eventually Axel gets a couple shots, beginning to distract himself from the earlier issue with their comeback.

Selphie sinks another cup, leaving Axel and Demyx with just one cup left. Seifer laughs triumphantly, praising the brunette. She jumps in the air, pumping her first and cheering.

“Alright! One more, let’s do this!” Selphie yells.

“Don’t go celebrating yet!” Demyx yells accusingly. He rolls the pong ball in his hands, staring at the single cup left on the opposite side. His eyebrows furrows in concentration, tongue sticking out for extra measures. Seifer shakes his head at the blond, yelling taunts to try and fake him out.

Demyx tosses the ball in the air like he’s shooting a three-pointer, watching it curve and land into the cup with a plopping sound. Axel yells in victory, chugging the rest of his cooler.

“Hey you dickwad, we still have redemption left!” Seifer barks out. Axel flips him off as he finishes the drink, setting it on the table.

“Yea yea, get it over with then so we can formally celebrate your loss.” Demyx gloats, waving a hand at the two. They both miss their shots, grumbling in frustration as Axel and Demyx whoop loudly. Selphie excuses herself to the bathroom, apologizing to Seifer.

“Best two of three?” Axel asks, eyes glinting at the annoyed blond across the table.

“Hmph. Let’s do it.” Seifer challenges, crossing his arms. “I was just warming up that round anyway.”

Demyx rolls his eyes. “I’ll go grab drinks from the keg. Find another partner Seifer.” He says, walking to the deck. Seifer scans the people around them, not recognizing anyone. He looks at Axel in annoyance.

The redhead shrugs. “Anyone down for beer pong? We need one more person!” He calls out. There’s some chatter, and a girl yells out, “Hey, you’ve been wanting to play for awhile! Go join!”

Axel looks to the source of the yelling, seeing a blond get pushed towards their table by a familiar looking brunette. Where had he seen her before?

“Olette!” The blond protests, flushing red in embarrassed. He looks back at the table, eyes meeting the other two.

“You good with a pong ball lamer?” Seifer asks uninterestedly.

The blond grits his teeth. “It’s Hayner. And yea. I’m great.” He growls lowly.

Seifer cocks his head to the side in amusement, smirking. “Good. I’ve got no use for losers. You better not disappoint.”

“From where I was standing, it looked like you were the loser.” Hayner retorts confidently, not intimidated by the taller man.

Axel’s eyes light up. “Hey! I like this kid!” He laughs. Seifer glares at Axel, then back at Hayner.

“You better watch it lamer, you don’t know who you’re speaking to.”  He says lowly.

Hayner doesn’t falter, holding the older blond’s gaze challengingly. “I think I’m speaking to someone who drinks strawberry pineapple Palm Bays.” He says, glancing at Seifer’s empty cooler on the table.

Seifer blinks as Axel howls in laughter, the redhead slapping the table in amusement. “He’s on fire! Hayner, welcome to the club. I’m Axel, memorize it! Your fruity partner there is Seifer.”

Axel sees something murderous in Seifer’s eyes after the words leave his mouth. But when Hayner laughs as well, bumping Seifer’s shoulder playfully, Axel thinks he sees a slight flush on the older blond’s face.

“I can’t decide which one of you I want to punch more.” Seifer growls, leering down at the brown-eyed blond. Axel can tell he isn’t being serious. He’s pretty sure Hayner can too, even though he just met the guy. The redhead grins in amusement at the two. This was different. Seifer never talked to anyone.

Demyx comes back from the keg, handing out the drinks accordingly. He smiles brightly at the newest addition, introducing himself to Hayner and rearranging their solo cups to start a new game. The four play through it quickly, Hayner and Seifer beating Demyx and Axel by a longshot. The two blond’s smirk at each other, and Axel’s pretty sure he hears them flirting as well.

They’re halfway through the third game when Axel sees Roxas stalking towards their table. The redhead stays calm this time around, mostly because there’s too much alcohol in his system at this point for him to even try and be bothered.

But Roxas ignores Axel pointedly and walks up to Hayner, informing him that they’re leaving.

“Aw Rox, we’re in the middle of a game!” Hayner protests.

Axel’s mouth moves faster than his drunk mind, tilting his head and cooing at the blond. “Yea Rox, we’re in the middle of a game!”

Demyx spits some of his drink out, earning a smirk of amusement from Seifer. The short blond glares daggers at Axel, clenching his fist. He can see the gears turning in Roxas’ head, the blond deciding whether he should tell Axel to fuck off or knock him out.

He looks away from the older redhead, turning to Hayner. “Whatever. Find your own way home then.” Roxas says. He turns, beginning to walk away but Hayner grabs his shirt.

“Hey what’s the matter? Did something happen?” The brown-eyed blond asks. Axel strolls up to the two, noticing Roxas tense up even more. The redhead slings an arm around Hayner’s shoulders.

“Ah Hayner, allow me to explain. Roxy here doesn’t exactly like me so much right now.” He says, placing a hand on his chest dramatically.

“I’d call that an understatement.” Roxas barks back.

Axel ignores the stinging in his chest, willing himself to continue his teasing. “Oh?” He asks, eyeing up the spiky-haired blond. “Come now, you can’t totally hate little old me can ya?”

Roxas scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Believe me. I can.”

Axel grins. “The Roxas I know wouldn’t even talk to someone he hates if that were the case.”

Hayner looks between the two, finally registering the situation. “You guys know each other?”

“Unfortunately.” Roxas growls out, crossing his arms. Axel releases Hayner, walking over to the blue-eyed blond and wrapping his arms around him.

“Oh Roxy I’ve missed you! Why didn’t you tell me you were studying at TTU?” He cries out, rocking Roxas back and forth.

Axel doesn’t get an answer, the blond choosing to reply with an elbow to the stomach. Axel doubles over in pain, groaning and wrapping an arm around his middle. Roxas uses the opportunity to sneak out of the redhead’s grip and grab Hayner, stalking back into the house.

“Well that went awful.” Seifer comments. Axel is still doubled over, but looks up nonetheless.

“No, that was actually much better than I expected.” He groans out.

 


	2. Roxas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two my loves. Hope you enjoy.

Roxas had mentally worked himself through the steps he would take if he ever ran into Axel on campus, which was more than likely despite the thousands of people who attended TTU. Somehow, he just knew that he wouldn’t be able to fully avoid the redhead, no matter how large the campus was. Despite this, he wasn’t going to let one person stand in the way of succeeding in his dream program at his dream school. He had known for a long time that he wanted to attend TTU for Biochemistry (way longer than Axel had known he wanted to get into the school for Business) and there wasn’t anything that would stop him from doing so.

Not even his ex-best friend that he was definitely not (See: liar) still head over heels for.

So when he sees Axel walking by in the library when he is studying with Olette, he is prepared to stack his walls up and shut the redhead down when he approaches him.

But he doesn’t.

Roxas watches him walk out in a hurry, his emerald eyes cast downward. The blond frowns, clenching his fist and trying to keep himself composed. He knows it shouldn’t annoy him considering he didn’t even want to talk to the redhead, but at the same time it leaves a lump in his throat. He jolts out of his daze when Olette says his name.

“Hm? Oh sorry Olette, what was that?” he asks, glancing back at her.

She giggles at his surprised expression. “What’s up? You were zoned out there.”

He shrugs, sipping his iced latte. “Just thinking about all the shit I need to get done.” He lies.

She nods in understanding, sighing. “I hear you. Two labs in one week and a quiz? Ansem is insane thinking that’s a normal workload for one class.”

Roxas hums in agreement, distracting his thoughts from Axel by tuning back into his work.

* * *

 

He only agrees to attend Riku’s party because Sora won’t stop pestering him about it until Roxas says yes. His roommate practically leaps across their shared room, hugging Roxas tightly and telling him that they will have a great time.

The brunet walks into their room the night of the party while Roxas is finishing up his last lab report. He looks up, nodding at Sora who is holding a paper bag that the blond can only assume is full of booze.

“Rox stop doing homework! You’ve been working for the past,” Sora pauses, checking his phone. “Eight hours! Do the rest tomorrow.” He urges, passing the blond a cider from the bag. Roxas accepts the drink, popping the tab open and taking a sip.

He runs a hand through his hair, staring intently at his laptop screen. He only has a page or two left to write anyway. The blond nods, making his decision and closing his laptop, turning fully towards his roommate.

“Fine. What’s the plan for tonight?” Roxas asks, gulping down another swig of his cider.

His roommate grins at him, pulling out a large bottle of tequila from the brown bag.

Roxas’ eyes widen, and he begins shaking his head. “No no no Sora. I am not doing shots of tequila with you.”

Sora pouts, reaching into the bag to pull out a container. “Aw come on! I even got lime slices and salt.”

Roxas eyes his roommate warily, frowning. In all appearances, Sora was the epitome of innocence. Big blue eyes, cheeky smile, lover-of-hugs; it was all spelled out very clearly. But damn could the kid ever drink. When him and Roxas drank together for the first time, Sora chugged half of a bottle of rum in one sitting. Roxas stared at the teen in horror, ready to reach for his phone and dial 9-1-1 any minute. But the brunet carried on fine throughout the night. In fact, Sora and himself played Edward Forty Hands shortly after that and Roxas was left considerably more drunk than the brunet. The next morning, Sora was up early at 7:30 like nothing happened, no trace of hangover present. Roxas hadn’t met anyone capable of drinking so much in his life. He’s pretty sure that Sora could give any frat boy a run for their money.

He watches the brunet open the container, offering him a lime slice. “Come oooooon Rox. You know what they say: You need to relax just as hard as you work!”

Roxas quirks an eyebrow, grinning. “Literally no one says that.”

“Well I just did!” The brunet chirps. Roxas laughs, shaking his head.

“Aright fine,” he mumbles, reaching into the container to grab a lime slice. Sora balls his fist in excitement, pumping the free arm in the air.

“I’ll do ONE shot of tequila with you.” Roxas says seriously. Sora smiles sheepishly.

“One.” The blond repeats sternly, holding his pointer finger up.

Sora nods, pursing his lips and smiling as he opens the bottle.

* * *

 

Well, it ended up being more than one. Somehow Sora manages to get Roxas to do _two_ shots of tequila before they leave for the party. Roxas is already drunk by the time they walk onto Riku’s street.

The roommates arrive to Riku’s place around 10:00, immediately being greeted by him when they enter the house. The silver-haired student grins at the two, welcoming them in and wrapping an arm around Sora’s shoulders.

“You guys can put your alcohol in the garage or fridge! Solo cups are in the kitchen, and pong is outside. Help yourself to whatever.” Riku explains, leading them into the kitchen. He loosens his arm, resting it on the small of Sora’s back as he asks him how he’s doing. The brunet smiles brightly at the silver-haired man, chatting happily. Riku nods as Sora explains, his attention fully focused on the spiky-haired brunet. Roxas stares between the two, eyes narrowing in thought. Riku says something to the two of them before excusing himself and walking into the backyard. Roxas stares at Sora, watching the teen’s gaze follow Riku with a dazed expression on his face, and the slightest flush on his tanned cheeks. Roxas isn’t sure if he should say anything, so he glances around the room. He spots Hayner, Olette and Pence chatting nearby.

“Sora, let’s go say hi to them.” The blond says. Sora breaks out of his trance, nodding and reaching for two solo cups.

“Sure! I’ll make us some drinks first.” The spiky-haired brunet replies.

Roxas gives him a pointed look. “If you make my drink 50% hard liquor I’m dumping it on you.”

Sora grins, rubbing the back of his head. “Haha, okay Rox you got it.” He teases.

Roxas rolls his eyes, turning around to weave through the crowd. Hayner sees him first, grinning brightly and walking over to him.

“Rox! You came out tonight!” The blond exclaims, clapping him on the back.

Roxas smiles back, nodding at Pence and Olette. “Yea, Sora convinced me to stop doing homework for a bit.”

“That’s what I like to hear! Hey, me and you are going to have to play beer pong at some point tonight. I bet we’d make a great team!” Hayner suggests.

The spiky-haired blond laughs. “Sure. I don’t know how good I’ll be though. I’m kinda drunk already.”

Olette giggles. “That’s what makes it more entertaining!”

“Plus, if we’re being honest… you’ll still be better than Hayner even if you’re wasted.” Pence adds, sipping a beer. He laughs when Hayner gives him an unimpressed look.

Roxas chuckles, getting a familiar feeling that he has been apart of the group for years rather than just a month and a half. It was one of those friendships where you all connected instantly. Of course, Hayner, Pence and Olette had been friends much longer, growing up together in Twilight Town, but it never intimidated Roxas. The way the group accepted him in and how each one of them connected with him made their friendship feel much older than it was.

Sora walks into their group, passing Roxas one of the mixed drinks he’s carrying and smiling brightly at the others. Roxas studies the solo cup, trying to figure out what it might be, and if he’ll develop alcohol poisoning from it.

The brunet laughs. “Rox, I promise it’s fine. Just take a sip.”

Roxas frowns, bringing the drink to his mouth and testing it. He looks at Sora in surprise, nodding.

“Wow Sora I’m impressed. This is actually good.” The blond says.

Sora pouts. “Aw, have a little more faith in me!”

“Is it just me, or do you two look like you could be related?” Pence interrupts, gesturing towards Sora and Roxas.

“I was just thinking the same thing!” Olette exclaims, snapping her fingers. Sora and Roxas stare at each other, studying the other’s appearance.

“I don’t see it.” Roxas mumbles.

“No lemme think for a sec…” Sora responds, tapping a finger to his lips and looking at the blond intently..

“Oh my God, you’re the same person!” Hayner yells, pointing a finger at them in realization.

“What?” Roxas asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Maybe if you were more tanned and had brown hair?” Sora suggests.

“Oh we definitely need to get Roxas to dye his hair brown this year.” Hayner says slyly, grinning at the blond.

“Never going to happen Hayner.” Roxas replies, sipping his drink.

“I wanna go do something…” Sora says, attention span trailing off.

Hayner’s eyes light up, his attention span just as short. “Let’s go play beer pong!”

Sora shakes his head. “The tables outside are crowded, I don’t think we could get into a game for at least an hour.”

“What are you thinking then?” Olette asks.

“Well Riku has a pool table in the basement, we could go check that out?” The brunet suggests. The group looks at each other, nodding.

“How do you know Riku has a pool table in the basement?” Hayner asks.

Sora jumps slightly, rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly. “Oh! Ah, I’ve been here lots of times before this. Riku and I have known each other since we were children.” He explains.

The group nods in understanding as Roxas sips his drink and stares at the brunet, skeptical of Sora’s outburst. He doesn’t say anything as they follow the spiky-haired brunet to a closed door, opening it and flicking on the light switch. He walks down the now-illuminated staircase, making his way to the pool table.

Hayner grabs a cue, holding it next to him. “Rox, you’re my partner!”

Roxas nods, setting his drink on the side of the pool table and grabbing a cue. Sora looks up at Pence and Olette as he arranges the balls.

“You guys play against them. I play eight-ball too much as it is.” He laughs. The two nod, thanking him and grabbing the remaining pool cues.

They play casually, the four taking turns making their shots. Olette is the best player of the four, grinning brightly whenever she sinks a ball. Hayner groans at her, asking why she has to be good at everything she does. The brunette blows him a kiss, telling him that someone has to be.

Roxas laughs, lining up his shot and accidently sinking the cue ball. He purses his lips, smiling apologetically at Hayner.

“Well, we’ve definitely lost now.” Hayner says, finishing his drink.

“Hey you might be able to make a comeback!” Sora offers, pointing at the two blonds.

Pence retrieves the cue ball, placing it in front of their last solid ball. He lines up the shot cleanly, thrusting the cue forward and sinking it.

He mock-bows as Olette and Sora clap for him.

“Hey! who's side are you on!?” Hayner accuses, glaring at the brunet.

Sora shrugs. “I’m neutral. You’re all winners.”

Hayner scoffs and Roxas laughs, shaking his head.

“Olette, would you care to do the honour?” Pence offers, gesturing to the remaining black eight ball. The brunette tilts her head to the side, eyes glancing up in fake thought before she grins and accepts readily, walking around the table to find the perfect angle.

“Can we just declare you guys winners? We already know you won.” Hayner says, not wanting to witness Olette’s silent gloating.

“Oh just let her shoot.” Roxas says, waving a hand in front of him.

Olette smiles at the spiky-haired blond in thanks, pausing and taking her shot. The black eight ball falls into a pocket sharply.

“Alright, let’s do shots.” Hayner says immediately, turning to walk upstairs. Pence and Olette laugh at Hayner’s dismissive tone, placing their cues back and following. Roxas waits for Sora to follow, the brunet returning the other pools cues back.

“So what was that reaction upstairs when Hayner asked you about Riku?” The blond asks.

Sora flinches, pausing before he responds. “Well, um…” He tries. The brunet turns and stares at Roxas, mouth open as he tries to formulate what to say.

“If you don’t want to say, it’s fine.” Roxas says, sensing the brunet’s anxiety.

Sora shakes his head. “No.. it’s okay. I trust you…” He pauses. “Not a lot of people know, but Riku and I… are dating.” He states, looking sheepishly at the blond.

Roxas blinks at him. “Sora, I don’t know how to sugar coat this, but a blind person could tell you guys are dating.” The blond states.

Sora’s eyes widen. “No way! We never kiss or hold hands in front of other people.” He protests, face flushing.

Roxas grins, rolling his eyes. “You can tell without PDA. You guys look at each other with heart eyes.”

Sora rubs the back of his head, chuckling nervously. “Do we really? I never noticed.”

Roxas shakes his head, making a move to walk upstairs. “Don’t worry about it. When did you guys start dating?”

Sora grins brightly, blue eyes almost sparkling as he recalls. “About a year and a half now. Right after Riku graduated high-school.”

Roxas swallows thickly. “Cool. So you guys did long distance when he moved out here?” The blond asks.

Sora nods. “Yea it was really tough, I won’t lie. Destiny Islands is a near ten-hour drive from Twilight Town. So I was lucky to see him once a month.” He explains.

Roxas nods, dread creeping up his back. “That’s good that you guys were able to make it work though. Doesn’t happen often.” He states.

“Yea I don’t think our whole story happens often. Grow up with someone, find out they’re the love of your life and end up with them? Seems like something that only happens in movies.” Sora says, finishing the last of his drink as they walk upstairs.

Roxas feels a lump in his throat, unable to say anything in response. He was in the exact same situation as Sora, but didn’t get the same ending. It leaves a bit of envy in his mind, watching the brunet smile in the corner of his eye. Pence is waiting for them at the top of the stairs, summoning them to come take shots. Sora skips along happily, leaving Roxas behind. The blond clenches his jaw, trying to will down the self-pity and sadness trying to consume him. Why did this have to happen now, when he was drinking with the first people he felt close with in nearly a year? Axel always had a way of coming back into his mind, no matter what he did.

He exhales, following Sora and mentally encouraging himself to try and focus on the party and his friends, not on a certain redhead. So, he does things he normally wouldn’t ever do. He does a shot of vodka with Sora, the two interlocking their arms as they throw their heads back, consuming the drinks. He does a different shot of Sour Puss with Olette twenty minutes later, surprised with how much he enjoys it. Hayner suggests they shot gun beers together later in the night. Roxas shrugs and goes along with him, surprised when he finishes the can first, earning a whoop of encouragement from Sora. Him and Pence take turns funneling a drink and by the time Roxas stands up after finishing his kneel, he can accurately say he is wasted.

It’s why he doesn’t protest when Sora pulls him back inside and into the living room where people are dancing. He laughs as Sora gets right into it, shaking and jumping to the various songs. The next thing he knows, Sora is grabbing his arm and pulling him up onto a coffee table with Kairi. Pence, Olette and Hayner cheer at him among the crowd of drunk dancers.

He doesn’t have time to register what’s going on before Kairi puts a hand on Roxas’ shoulder, dancing close to him. Sora is behind him, moving along with the beat. His drunk mind doesn’t register that he is in the middle of some very provocative dancing, and his body moves automatically in rhythm with theirs. He hears himself singing along loudly to the song, getting more and more into a sort of euphoria. His mind feels light and fuzzy, not fully aware of anything around him and feeling stable for once in a long time. It’s addicting and thrilling, sensing he is being watched by the crowd, but feeling confident in the attention. He has never felt this way before, but he wants everyone’s eyes to be on him.

His eyes are half-lidded and scanning the crowd when a flash of bright red catches his attention. His gaze shifts back over to it, mind fully registering who it is after a few seconds. His eyes widen when he realizes it’s Axel- and he’s staring at Roxas practically grinding between Sora and Kairi.

He looks better than he remembers in the library. Of course, Axel was halfway out of the room when he saw him then, but now the redhead’s eyes are on him and it’s making his cheeks feel warm. Axel still looks hot as hell, tall and slender, dressed head to toe in black.

His drunk mind flashes a thought of replacing Sora and Kairi with Axel, leaving himself and the redhead grinding on the table together. The sliver of reasoning left within his mind sets off alarms in his head. He freezes, eyes narrowing and scowling at the redhead. He steps down from the table, grabbing Pence’s arm and dragging him off into a different room, ignoring Hayner’s plea of playing beer pong.

“Roxas? What’s the matter?” The brunet asks as they head back down to the basement. Some people have moved down there, drinking casually and playing pool.

Roxas brings him to a corner of the room, looking down. “I saw an old friend up there. Didn’t want him trying to talk to me.” He says lowly.

Pence nods in understanding, humming. “Did he do something bad? Should we leave?” He asks.

The blond shakes his head. “No, nothing like that. I just really don’t like him anymore.”

“Okay. Why don’t we just hangout down here for a bit, and hopefully he clears out soon.” Pence suggests, nodding towards an empty couch nearby. Roxas nods, giving Pence a small smile.

“Thanks Pence.” He says.

The brunet shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it, I understand.” He replies.

The two sit and chat casually about the recent National Struggle League game, both agreeing that the youngest recruit to compete definitely had potential for the Championship. They move onto talk about school, their classes, and Pence tells a couple funny stories about Hayner in high school. Roxas laughs loudly when he finds out Hayner was apart of the chess team. He did not expect that from him of all people.

When Roxas checks his phone again it’s 1:26 and his eyes begin to feel heavy. He blinks slowly a couple times, turning to Pence and seeing the brunet nodding off as well.

He laughs, shaking his head and patting Pence on the arm. The brunet jolts up, muttering before yawning.

“Come on, let’s go get the others.” Roxas says, standing up. Pence nods, following the blond upstairs. They find Sora quickly, chatting (very closely) with Riku. Roxas calls his name and the brunet jerks his head to the side.

“Sora we’re leaving now. You coming with?” The blond asks. Sora looks back up at Riku apologetically, nodding and walking towards Roxas.

“I gotta pee first.” The spiky-haired brunet says. Pence agrees, walking towards the bathroom.

“Okay, I’ll go find Hayner and Olette.” Roxas mumbles.

“I think they’re in the backyard!” Sora calls over his shoulder. The blond nods, walking towards the back door. When he steps outside, he sees Olette chatting with a few other people. She smiles as he approaches, nodding at him.

“Hey, we’re heading out now. Where’s Hayner?” Roxas asks, trying to scan the backyard. There are lights hung up around the yard, but he can’t make anyone out from this far.

“Oh, he’s playing beer pong with some guys down there. You go get him, I have to use the washroom before we leave.” She says, walking inside.

“Everyone has to pee all of a sudden…” Roxas mumbles, walking down the deck steps. He approaches one of the tables, spotting Hayner and… Seifer? His anxiety spikes as he glances at the opposite side of the table, seeing Axel and Demyx playing beer pong against them. He purposely stares straight at Hayner, intent on getting him and leaving quickly.

“We’re leaving now Hayner.” He says.

The brown-eyed blond groans. “Aw, Rox we’re in the middle of a game!” He protests.

Roxas opens his mouth to tell him to shut up and come with him, but is cut off when Axel speaks up, repeating Hayner’s statement in a teasing tone. He looks up in surprise at the drunk redhead, seeing Demyx spit some of his drink out in shock. His anxiety is immediately drowned in anger, his eyes narrowing at Axel. He clenches his fists, willing himself to restrain the urge to punch the redhead in the face.

He looks back to Hayner, exhaling tensely. “Whatever. Find your own way home then.” He says, turning and beginning to walk to the house.

He halts when Hayner grabs his shirt, asking him what’s the matter. Axel approaches them, causing Roxas to instinctively takes a step back, watching the tall redhead wrap an arm around Hayner’s shoulder. It angers him even more.

“Ah Hayner, allow me to explain. Roxy here doesn’t exactly like me so much right now.” Axel says, resting a hand on his chest and trying to look upset.

Roxas’ finger twitches. “I’d call that an understatement.” He barks back.

“Oh?” The redhead asks sincerely. Roxas stares at him hard. “Come now, you can’t totally hate little old me can ya?”

“Believe me. I can.” The blond grits out, annoyed with how casual Axel is trying to act after everything that happened between them.

He can’t believe he can get anymore frustrated when the redhead grins slyly. “The Roxas I know wouldn’t even talk to someone he hates if that were the case.” He says confidently.

Roxas pauses, surprised at Axel calling his bluff. What was he trying to do?

“You guys know each other?” Hayner pipes in.

Roxas feels his heartbeat pick up at the thought of explaining anything about him and Axel to his friend.

“Unfortunately.” He growls out, tapping his foot impatiently. Axel moves quickly, letting go of Hayner and enveloping the blue-eyed blond in a tight hug.

“Oh Roxy I’ve missed you! Why didn’t you tell me you were studying at TTU?” The redhead coos, rocking him back and forth.

Roxas is stunned into silence for a moment, hating that he enjoys the way Axel rubs his back so tenderly and rests his chin on top of his head like he used to. The blond has to mentally restrain himself from wrapping his arms back around the older man.

He picks the next best reaction, which is to elbow Axel in the stomach and pull himself out of his embrace. He grabs Hayner, dragging the blond back towards the house and not looking behind him.

He walks to the front of the house quickly, seeing Pence, Olette and Sora waiting for them at the front door. Roxas walks by them wordlessly, letting go of Hayner and opening the door. He’s down the driveway when he hears Sora’s footsteps running behind him.

“Rox? What happened?” The brunet asks worriedly, walking next to him.

Roxas shakes his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He mutters, eyes focused in front of him.

Sora looks behind him nervously at the other three. No one says anything else for the rest of the walk back to their residence. Pence and Hayner wave as they approach their building, saying a quick goodbye to the group. Olette walks with the blue-eyed teens, eyes fixed on her phone. She waves goodbye to them as she gets off the elevator on her floor. Sora and Roxas ride up to the ninth floor in silence.

When they exit the elevator, Roxas is struck with a sudden dizziness, stumbling and bumping against the wall of the hallway.

“Rox! Here, let me help you.” Sora urges, trying to wrap his arm around the blond’s shoulder.

Roxas swats at Sora, grumbling. “I don’t need your help Sora. I’m fine.” He says, trying to steady himself. The world is spinning every time he opens his eyes, so he is forced to close them. But when he closes them, all he can see is Axel, staring at him with his acidic green eyes burning into him intensely. It makes his heart thump hard in his chest. He’s pretty sure he can hear it pumping, the blood whooshing in his ears. He slides down the wall, landing on his butt and leaning his head against it.

“Roxas… come on. Let’s get you to bed.” Sora says, offering him a hand.

Roxas looks up at his friend, trying to focus on him.

“Sora… I’m sorry.” Roxas says, shaking his head and glancing at the ground.

Sora tilts his head to the side in confusion. “For what Rox?”

The spiky-haired blond grins bitterly. “Being a killjoy.” He spits out.

Sora sits next to him in the hallway, resting a hand on Roxas’ shoulder. “What are you talking about? We’ve had so much fun tonight, haven’t we?”

Roxas exhales shortly, laughing quietly. “I guess. But things got awkward at the end.”

Sora shrugs. “So? Things like this happen at parties all the time.” He states.

Roxas smiles as his eyes close again, resting his head on Sora’s shoulder. “You’re too nice, you know that?”

Sora leans his head against Roxas’. “Nah. I just care about you is all.” He murmurs.

Roxas speaks before his mind catches up to his mouth. “I saw my ex-best friend at Riku’s. He tried talking to me when I went to get Hayner from the backyard.” He explains.

Sora doesn’t say anything for a moment.

“What did you do?” He finally asks.

“Elbowed him in the stomach when he tried to hug me.” Roxas mutters.

Sora snickers. “Kinda wish I saw it.”

“It was a decent blow, I gotta say.” The spiky-haired blond responds, pulling on a loose thread on his pants.

Sora goes silent for another minute. “Why aren’t you guys friends anymore?” He asks softly.

Roxas raises his head, leaning it back against the wall and closing his eyes again. “It’s a lot.”

Sora stands up, pulling Roxas up with him. “Come on then. Let’s go to our room.”

The blond nods, allowing Sora to guide him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. They get to the end of the hallway, room 013, and Sora pulls out his key, unlocking the door. The two walk in, Roxas flicking on the lights and falling forward onto his bed.

Sora laughs at him, setting his bag down and putting the extra alcohol in their mini fridge. He throws on an old shirt and sits on Roxas’ bed with him, rubbing the blond’s back comfortingly.

Roxas sighs into the mattress, trying to think of way to begin the story. His drunk thoughts scatter blindly, thinking of different things to say to start it off.

He blurts out the first comprehendible thought that comes out of his mind. “I’ve had a crush on him since I was fourteen years old.”

Well, fuck.

Sora hums thoughtfully. The blond rolls over, studying his expression.

“Have you ever told him?” The brunet asks, staring at Roxas.

He gulps, laughing nervously. “No way. Axel doesn’t do commitment.”

Sora tilts his head to the side. “So that’s the only reason?” He asks.

Roxas shakes his head. “No.” He opens his mouth to elaborate. But the words just won’t come to his head.

Sora looks at Roxas with a sad smile. “Tell me about him.” He suggests.

“He’s this six-foot-tall lanky redhead with eyes like a cat.” Roxas slurs out.

Sora chuckles. “What does that even mean?”

Roxas shakes his head. “You’ll know what I mean when you meet him.” He says.

“ _When_ I meet him?” Sora asks teasingly.

The blond scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Shut up. I’m drunk.”

Sora nods. “Me too. How’d you and Axel meet?”

Roxas stares at the ceiling, blinking. “We were neighbours growing up. I’ve known him since I was in kindergarten.”

Sora smiles. “Hey, that’s like me and Riku.” He says.

The spiky-haired blond smiles too, feeling Sora’s happiness radiate to him. “Maybe we are connected in some way. Not like twins, but…” He trails off.

“Like our hearts are connected?” Sora asks, eyes suddenly nostalgic.

Roxas nods. “Yea. Something like that.”

The brunet hums. He looks at Roxas again. “So, keep telling me about him.”

“We used to do everything together. Halloween, Christmas, Birthday’s. During the summer when I was eight, we spent thirty-two consecutive days together. And the only reason we had to stop was because he went camping with his family.” Roxas explains. Sora laughs lightly.

“He made me feel more at peace with myself. I could tell him nearly anything and he wouldn’t judge me, even if it was the worst thing possible. He was the only person I could truly say I was comfortable being around. I never had to put on a face around him.”

He bites his lip to try and keep his emotions at bay.

“I was scared when he went to high school we would drift apart, since he’s older. My friends my age kept on saying that would happen. I tried not to listen, but they got to me. I told Axel about it days later and we ended up spending an entire weekend together. We had so much fun…” He pauses, reminiscing the moments. “He promised me we wouldn’t drift away, and we didn’t. Sure, we didn’t see each other as often as we used to, but we still made it work.”

Roxas can feel his heartbeat pick up in his chest as he continues. “Even when he got a job, we made it work. Even when _I_ got a job, we made it work. When he got a girlfriend, we made it work.” He rambles, feeling his stomach get hot.

Sora doesn’t say anything, watching the blond clench his fists.

“I…I almost told him the day he moved to Twilight Town.” Roxas admits. “But I couldn’t do that to him. He was starting a new chapter of his life. He didn’t need me stomping all over that.”

Sora opens his mouth to interject, but Roxas beats him to it. “I learned that was the truth Sora. He met newer friends. Better friends. He didn’t need me after that. That’s why we aren’t friends anymore. He doesn’t want anything to do with me.” The blond bites out.

Sora scoots closer to Roxas, patting his leg. Roxas shifts himself resting his head on Sora’s lap.

“Well if you’ve never told him how you feel, maybe he’s never thought about you like that in the first place. And he did try talking to you tonight, doesn’t that say something?” The brunet asks, petting Roxas’ head. If he was sober, he’d definitely protest to being treated like a cat. But he likes the way Sora’s fingers comb through his hair, soothing him.

“I guess. But I’ve built him up in my head to be the bad guy now. I don’t know if I could ever actually trust him like I used to.” Roxas replies, feeling his stomach tighten.

“Sounds like a fight between your head and your heart.” Sora comments thoughtfully.

Roxas scoffs. “Yes, nice and dramatic. I know I shouldn’t still be into him, but…I can’t help how I feel.” He says, his throat feeling tight.

“Rox, you’re allowed to have emotions, you know?” Sora asks, teasingly. Roxas looks at him curiously, not understanding.

“I know we’ve only known each other for a month and a half, but it’s pretty easy to see you keep a lot of things bottled up to yourself. I don’t mean to overstep a boundary, but you’re not a robot you know? I’ve seen you internalize things Rox, even tonight, and it only ends up making you more upset in the long run. Maybe you should just…say how you feel every now and then.” The brunet explains, smiling at the blond.

Roxas blinks, gaze shifting to the ceiling above him.

“Yea. Maybe I should.”

* * *

 

He sleeps all the way through Sunday, feeling the most hungover ever in his life. Sora is fine as usual, which annoys him even more. The brunet gives him water and aspirin, letting Roxas know that he’s going to go to the library and work on a group project. Roxas nods absentmindedly, checking his phone once before going back to sleep.

He wakes up a couple hours later to a knocking on his door. His eyes shoot open, blinking a couple times as his body fully registers his surroundings. He sits up, rubbing his eyes and walking towards the sound.

He yawns loudly as he opens the door, eyes glancing up and widening when he realizes it’s Axel, standing with his hands in the pockets of his TTU sweater, looking nervous.

Roxas and him stare at each other for a few seconds in silence. Roxas’ mind is blank, unable to form a coherent thought. His body reacts automatically, slamming the door and leaning his back against it, breathing heavily.

“Roxas… come on, open up.” Axel pleads from behind the door. Roxas shakes his head, ignoring the fact that Axel can’t see him do it. He closes his eyes, events of the previous night replaying in his head.

“Why?” The blond manages to ask between spikes of anxiety.

“Cause. I want to apologize for last night.” Axel says, his voice muffled.

Roxas opens his eyes, staring at the ground. He gulps, turning around and opening the door slowly. The redhead gives him a small smile of appreciation.

“I was a bit of an ass last night.” Axel states.

Roxas rolls his eyes. “So, you noticed too, huh?” He replies, feeling the ice return to his voice.

Axel lowers his eyes to the ground, pausing for a moment. “I’ve seen you a couple times around campus, and didn’t know how to approach you. The alcohol kind of did its own thing to help out last night.”

Roxas rubs his tired eyes, exhaling slowly. “So why are you wanting to talk to me now all of a sudden?”

Axel tilts his head to the side. “Well, I haven’t seen you in awhile Rox. And we used to be best friends.”

The blue-eyed blond shakes his head, smiling bitterly. “That’s just it Axel. We _used_ to be best friends. Last I checked, you stopped talking to me because you had better, newer friends in your life.” He growls out, becoming agitated.

Axel stares at the blond skeptically. “What are you talking about? I always made time for you.” He says exasperatedly.

Roxas inhales, staring at the ceiling. “Axel, I’m too hungover to be having this conversation right now.”

“Well can’t you just help me understand where you’re coming from?” The redhead asks, eyes pleading.

The blond shakes his head. “Not today Axel. I need to rest.” He says.

Axel opens his mouth, but pauses. He looks over Roxas’ shoulder into the room. “In a residence bed? I don’t think that’s possible.”

“I have memory foam padding on it.” The blond murmurs lowly, though he can’t help agreeing with Axel. The beds are awful.

“How about you rest in my bed?” The redhead asks. Roxas eyes the taller man skeptically, searching his expression for any teasing.

“Is that what you say to all your conquests?” The blond responds, quirking an eyebrow. He doesn’t like how he naturally falls into a back and forth with the redhead.

Axel shakes his head, laughing. “Nah, just my side pieces.” He says, grinning at the blue-eyed teen.

Roxas rolls his eyes. “Sixteen years and I’m just a side piece? That’s fucked.” He comments.

A flash of seriousness crosses over Axel’s eyes before he responds. “Nah, you’re the main course Rox. Always have been.” He says.

Roxas doesn’t miss the look in Axel’s eyes, or the way a shiver shocks its way up his spine at his words. He glances down, alarms going off in his head and telling him to back off.

“Look Axel, I surprisingly don’t mind talking to you, but I seriously need sleep.” He says, eyes shifting to his right.

Axel’s shoulders slump, and he frowns. But he nods anyway. “Sure Rox. Sleep well then.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

“Let me get this straight…” Sora begins, pacing in their room. “He came here, apologized AND asked you into his bed?” He finishes, stopping and turning to Roxas.

The blond nods, shrugging. “Yea that about sums it up.”

Sora sits down on his bed, resting his elbows on his legs. “Rox. I’m drawing a blank here. After everything you said last night, I would have assumed you would want this.”

“I-I do!” He cries, face flushing. “Well part of it. I wouldn’t just waltz right into his bed-“ He cuts himself off, staring sternly at Sora. “I’m gonna stop there. Not important. It was just overwhelming… him coming over here and apologizing. I didn’t expect it.” The blond finishes, glancing to the side.

Sora nods. “Okay, so did you get his number when you’re ready to talk?”

Roxas bites his lip, staring at Sora with a sheepish look.

The brunet groans, rubbing a hand over his face.

Two weeks later, Roxas still hasn’t heard from Axel anywhere. He doesn’t admit out loud how much it annoys him, but it shows in the form of his temper growing shorter and shorter each day that passes. Sora asks Riku if he knows anyone who might have Axel’s number, but the search is unsuccessful.

The brunet suggests they search for him on social media. They find his Instagram page relatively quickly, but his account is private.

“Send him a message Rox.” Sora urges.

Roxas stares at Axel’s profile, his eyes leering at the phone. “Why hasn’t he messaged me?”

“Maybe he didn’t think to look online?” Sora suggests.

“No way. Axel is always on Instagram.” The blond murmurs, frowning.

Sora bites his lip. “Well, maybe he prefers talking in person?”

Roxas shakes his head.

“Maybe he wants you to make the next move?” The brunet tries.

“I don’t want to send him a message.” Roxas decides, closing the app.

Sore sighs heavily.

* * *

 

Roxas can confidently say that he hates himself after another week of not seeing Axel.

He hates how he dreams of the redhead. How it feels so vivid the way Axel touches his body, stroking him gently and causing so much pleasure. He wakes up during the middle of the nights, panting and swearing quietly to not wake Sora.

He hates how he can’t stop thinking about the redhead. His gaze is caught by any red in his peripheral, only to be disappointed when it’s never Axel himself. The blond even finds himself walking around the Business lecture halls, in hopes that he might spot the redhead between classes.

He hates the self-deprecating feeling that grows into the pit of his chest when he starts coming up with reasons why Axel hasn’t talked to him in three weeks. Maybe he realized that reconnecting with Roxas wasn’t worth it in the first place. He just needed to have a quick chat with the blond for closure. The thought strikes him in the middle of one of his exams, causing him to break his pencil. Olette glances at him and passes him her sharpener.

When he gets back to his room, Sora assures him that Axel is probably busy with coursework considering they are near the end of the semester.

He goes to the library shortly later in an attempt to distract his thoughts from Axel. But he ends up scribbling notes in his binder, trying to figure out a way he can find out where the redhead lives so he can either murder him or fuck him.

He hasn’t decided which is the worse option yet.

He’s written people’s names around the paper, some circled and pointing lines to other various names. Nothing produces any conclusions, resulting in Roxas leaning his head on the desk, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander.

He doesn’t know any of Axel’s roommates personally. He doesn’t have any mutual friends of Axel’s at the school. He isn’t going to “slide into Axel’s DMs” as Sora so eloquently suggested.

 _Come on….think!_ he urges mentally. There has to be someone he knows who knew where Axel lived.

“Roxas? You okay?” A voice calls to him. He snaps his head up, meeting Hayner’s concerned gaze.

“Hayner?” Roxas asks. He tilts his head to the side, studying the blond.

Wait a minute…

“Hayner!” Roxas yells excitedly. He catches himself, putting a hand over his mouth and glancing around at the staring students sheepishly. The brown-eyed teen stares at him skeptically, sitting next to him.

“What’s gotten into you?” Hayner asks.

Roxas shakes his head. “No time to explain. Have you seen Seifer since Riku’s party?”

Hayner stares at him shocked, face reddening. “What? How did you know that?” He asks dumbfounded.

Roxas waves his hand dismissively. “I didn’t. You just told me. Have you been to his place at all?” He asks quickly.

Hayner glances to the side, his eyes clouded in thought for a moment before he nods slowly. He meets Roxas’ eyes tentatively, waiting for a reaction from the spiky-haired blond. Roxas tilts his head, confused for a moment before he realizes why Hayner is nervous.

His eyes widen. “Hayner, I didn’t ask to be nosy or judge, I just need to talk to Axel. I don’t know where he lives.” The spiky-haired blond explains.

“Ohhhh,” Hayner draws out in understanding. “Yea I can give the address to you.” He says, nodding and exhaling deeply.

“I would also love to hear about how you and Seifer hooked up in the near future though.” Roxas teases. Hayner punches him lightly in the arm, causing the blue-eyed blond to snicker.

“Shut up and go make up with your friend. It’s 138 Nocturne West.” Hayner says flatly.

* * *

 

It’s only a ten-minute walk from campus, but Roxas still regrets not stopping by his room and grabbing a hat and mittens. He shoves his hands in the pockets of his jacket, wincing as the cold November wind blows against his face.

When Axel’s house comes into view, he stops dead in his tracks. His voice of reasoning overcomes his actions, causing him to turn around. What was he doing here? This is something insane people do when they’re obsessed with someone! He can’t just show up to the redhead’s house unaccounted for. This was literal stalking!

He puts a hand to his forehead, trying to figure out why he thought this was a good idea in the first place. His thoughts run wild, the different potential scenarios playing out in his mind of what might happen if he approaches the door. It could go down so many different alleys- what was he expecting out of this? The blond closes his eyes, clenching his jaw tightly.

“Roxas?” Axel calls out behind him.

The blue-eyed teen jumps like a scared cat, whipping around and staring shocked at the taller man. Axel’s eyes meet his, a sense of uncertainty in them.

“Oh h-hey Axel.” Roxas stutters out, cursing mentally at his nervousness. Axel walks up to him, stopping a few feet apart for him.

“Whaddya doing standing on the sidewalk?” The redhead asks, raising an eyebrow.

Roxas gulps, raising his chin in confidence. “I dropped my Star Charm I think.” He lies.

Axel stares at the blond thoughtfully. Roxas holds his breath, waiting for the redhead to respond.

“Damn Rox, that sucks.” He says. Roxas breathes out, shoulders relaxing.

“But I’m pretty sure you lost your Star Charm when you were sixteen.” Axel finishes, face morphing into a sly grin. Roxas stares at the tall redhead dumbfounded. How did Axel remember that? He didn’t even tell him that happened!

“You thought I didn’t know?” The redhead winks at him. “Come on Roxas, give me a little more credit. You used to wear the thing all the time. I assumed you lost it after not seeing you wear it for a week.” He explains.

Roxas’ chest feels tight and hot. “I had no idea…” He murmurs, looking away.

Axel shrugs. “It’s okay. I know it meant a lot to you, so I didn’t think you needed to tell me out of guilt. I’m sure it was shitty enough at the time.”

(Roxas barely slept for a week, averaging about four hours each night. It felt like a piece of his soul had been ripped from him. Axel gave it to him so long ago.)

The blond nods, unsure of what to say. He looks at a tree shed of all its leaves across the street, feeling somber.

“So if you didn’t want to immediately tell the truth…my only option to assume is,” the redhead pauses, tapping a gloved finger against his lips and his eyes glinting at the shorter blond. “You came by to talk to me.” Axel finishes, grinning at Roxas, who is definitely not flushing in embarrassment.

“What!?” The blond asks incredulously, shaking his head. “I did not!”

Axel laughs loudly, his eyes softening as they meet Roxas’. “Come on, I have to go pick up some groceries. We’ll go together.” He says, dropping the subject.

Roxas stares hopefully at the redhead, nodding slowly. “Yea. Okay.”

The green-eyed man smiles genuinely at Roxas, turning and walking in tow with him.

“Did you have class today?” Axel asks.

“Nah. Just an exam.” The blue-eyed blond replies.

Axel hums. “Seems a little early. How did it go?”

Roxas thinks back to the moment he broke his pencil. “It’s unlikely I failed.” Roxas says.

Axel glances at the shorter blond, letting out a laugh. “So, you aced it then.” He comments. Roxas shrugs. He never liked bragging about grades. It was pretentious.

“You?” The blond asks.

“Yea, I had two classes today. No exams though. Still a couple weeks away.” Axel says, sighing.

The short blond nods, stuffing his hands in his pockets again. The redhead notices his discomfort.

“Now Roxas. Where are your mittens in this weather?” Axel asks teasingly.

The blue-eyed teen rolls his eyes, grinning. “Forgot them.”

“Let’s make a pit stop then.” The redhead comments, turning towards a coffee shop.

“I didn’t bring my wallet.” Roxas comments, stopping in front of the door.

Axel shakes his head, laughing. “I got you. Call it a peace offering.” He says, opening the door for the blond.

Roxas smiles, walking in. “Sure.”

They both order their drinks, Roxas getting a chai tea latte, Axel a black coffee. The blond mock gags at the green-eyed man when he receives the drink.

Axel gives him a fake look of hurt. “What’s all that about? This is quality coffee.” He insists.

The blue-eyed teen shakes his head as they walk out, holding the warm drink in both hands. “No such thing I’m afraid.” He remarks.

“Ah ah, I do believe I saw you in the library drinking an iced coffee a few weeks ago.” Axel says, wagging his finger.

Roxas feels a spike of happiness that Axel noticed him. “Nope. Iced latte.” He replies.

Axel smiles. “Okay good. I thought hell was freezing over.”

“Even that wouldn’t make me drink coffee.” Roxas says, smiling back at him. How was this so easy to do again after such a long period of time not talking? It’s kind of scaring Roxas, but because it’s so effortless it feels like second nature. His body fills with nostalgia, all the good times flooding his thoughts like a river. It makes him glance back down, his cheeks dusting rosy. He hopes he’s not being too forward.

But Axel doesn’t falter, eyes locked on Roxas. He wraps an arm around the blond’s shoulders.

“It’s so good to see you again.” The redhead murmurs. Roxas feels the fluttering wings of butterflies in his stomach. He instinctively tries to suppress the feeling, but Sora’s words from their drunken talk echo in his mind.

_Maybe you should just…say how you feel every now and then._

So, he does.

“You too Axel.” He replies quietly. The redhead squeezes his shoulder tightly in response. Roxas smiles at the ground as they approach the shop. They enter the grocery store, the blond sighing in thanks for the warm air. Axel chuckles at him, grabbing a basket and walking towards the produce. He gets his groceries quickly, Roxas trailing behind him silently.

At the checkout, the cashier openly flirts with Axel, her compliments subtle as a brick through a window. Roxas clenches his jaw when the redhead plays along, winking at her. He watches the two silently, neither of them paying him any mind. He stares down at the ground, feeling bitterness grab at him. He knew this was too good to be true. Axel hasn’t changed at all.

When the cashier gives Axel his receipt, Roxas starts walking for the exit, not waiting for Axel to grab his bags.

He’s walking across the parking lot when Axel calls for him. “Roxas? Wait up!”

Roxas swallows, his frown shifting to a fake smile as he turns around and waves an arm at him. “Sorry Axel, I just remembered I have a lab I have to finish up and submit tonight! I have to get going!” He calls, continuing to walk.

He watches Axel stop, staring at him with a look of dejection. “Yea, you got it Rox. I’ll see you later.” The redhead yells back, trailing off at the end.

Roxas nods, his face returning to a mix of anger and hurt as he turns back and paces away back to residence.


	3. Axel

Axel walks back home by himself, analyzing in his mind what he could have done wrong to make Roxas run off so suddenly. He knows there’s no lab due that the blond suddenly remembered. Roxas always got any assignment, presentation or lab due within two days of the due date. He was nearly psychotic when it came to deadlines.

He keeps his gaze downwards as he continues, arms getting tired from carrying the grocery bags.

Everything was going so smoothly. He was genuinely surprised when he spotted Roxas on the street, secretly pleased that the blond clearly missed him. The gesture was so unlike Roxas, the blond rarely ever being initiative when it comes to social interaction. It made the redhead really happy.

He couldn’t lie that his heartbeat picked up when the blond admitted he was glad to see Axel again too. And he couldn’t resist tightening his arm around the blond when truthfully, he wanted to stop and embrace him tightly in the middle of the street. That may have been a bit too much for the blond though.

Axel turns onto his street, seeing lights illuminate the windows of his house. It’s already dark out, the days becoming shorter as winter approaches. He fumbles around with the grocery bags, grunting as he struggles to open the door. He lets out a victorious whisper when he succeeds, swinging the door open and setting the bags down. He shakes his arms out, trying to relax the sore muscles.

Demyx comes to the front of the house, greeting Axel and taking some of the bags to the kitchen. He thanks him, following the blond and trying to suppress the stinging thoughts of Roxas.

Saix is at the dining table, his textbook and laptop open in front of him. He doesn’t look up as Axel enters, his eyes focused on the screen.

“Seifer’s not studying with you?” Axel asks as he sorts his produce.

“I believe he’s with his new ‘friend’.” Saix murmurs, typing away.

Axel nods, walking to put his canned food in the cupboard. He’s only seen Hayner once at their house, the two blonds watching a movie together in the basement. Axel was surprised Seifer could do something so domestic. He has a feeling the brown-eyed blond had visited more than that one time though. Not that Seifer would ever tell them that.

“I didn’t know you liked sea-salt ice cream Axel.” Demyx comments as he places the box in the freezer.

Axel stops, pausing as he puts a can on chickpeas on the shelf. He snuck those into the basket so he could surprise Roxas with one when they got back to his place.

“Oh, yea. Used to have them all the time as a kid.” He responds, thinking back to him and Roxas sharing them nearly every time they hung out. He frowns, closing the cupboard.

“Really? I hated them. Can’t do sweet and salty.” Demyx says, folding the grocery bags and putting them under the sink. Axel turns around, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter, the short blond still plaguing his mind.

“Axel?” Demyx asks. The green-eyed man looks up, meeting the blond’s concerned gaze. “You okay?”

Saix looks up from his work, interested. Axel shakes his head, trying to dismiss them. “Yea, I’m fine. I forgot something while I was out, I’ll be back in a bit.” He says, grabbing his jacket and walking towards the door.

“Okay!” Demyx calls from behind him.

Axel rushes out of the house, practically running down the street towards the residence building. He let Roxas push him enough already. This time, he wasn’t going to let it pass. He was going to go to Roxas and break down his walls. He couldn’t keep letting the blond pull him in slightly only to throw him back to the curb.

He doesn’t even know what he’s going to say, but he knows that he can’t keep dancing around the issue at hand. There are obviously still unresolved problems between them.

He arrives at the building quickly, pausing in front of it to stare. He swallows, pushing the door open and taking the steps two at a time. He stops in front of Roxas’ door, taking a breath before knocking. He looks down, waiting for a response.

The door opens a few seconds later, revealing a brunet who looks very similar to Roxas.

“Hi!” He says cheerfully. Axel pauses, forgetting to speak as he studies the blue-eyed teen.

“Hey,” he finally replies, blinking. Sora tilts his head to the side, before a knowing glint comes to his eyes.

The redhead gulps, becoming nervous. “Is Roxas around?”

The brunet stares thoughtfully at him. “Hmm, no. He went to the library a couple hours ago. I haven’t heard from him since.” He answers.

Axel nods, looking down and planning his next course of action. Maybe he could get Seifer to text Hayner and ask if he’s seen Roxas recently…

“You must be Axel.” The blue-eyed teen says, leaning against the doorframe.

Axel looks at the teen, smiling slightly. “What gave it away?” He asks.

The brunet grins cheekily at him. “It might be rude to tell you.”

Axel laughs shortly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground. “I’m glad he talks about me at least.”

“More than he’d probably admit.” The brunet offers. Axel glances at the shorter teen curiously, unsure if he should believe that or not. Either way, it brings a warmth to his cheeks.

“I’m Sora.” The shorter teen continues, still smiling. Axel nods at him.

“Good to meet ya. Anyone ever told you guys you could be twins?” The redhead asks.

Sora laughs. “The more people meet us, the more we get asked.”

Axel smiles for a moment before his eyes become defeated again. “Any idea where he might be if not the library?” He asks hopefully.

Sora blinks, thinking for a moment before shaking his head and frowning. “No, I’m not sure. Sorry.” He murmurs.

The redhead nods, eyes glancing upwards. “I guess I’ll have to do some searching then.” He comments, exhaling.

Sora bites his lip, the gears turning in his head. “You want to find him that bad?” He asks.

“Yea. We were hanging out for a bit and then he ran just off. I want to make sure he’s alright.” Axel responds.

Sora looks at him, his eyes full of uncertainty. He taps a finger against the doorframe, his mouth open, but not saying anything. Finally, he speaks. “Okay, I lied. He did come back here, but he was really upset. And considering what you just told me, it’s probably because of you.”

Axel gulps, nodding. “Did he say anything about it? I don’t even know what I did.” He explains, becoming drained from all of this.

Sora shakes his head. “No, he wouldn’t budge. And I don’t know where he went off to.” He pauses, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his phone. “But I’ll give you his phone number. Maybe that will help.”

Axel feels a burst of hope fill him, automatically reaching out and hugging Sora. “Sora, thank you. I know he asked you not to tell me.” The redhead murmurs.

Sora pats his back. “Yea, he’ll probably give me stick about it later. If you find him just… try and listen to him, okay?” He asks, his tone alluding to something further.

Axel pulls away, staring at the brunet in confusion.

Sora glances to the side, pausing for a moment. “He- just…” He closes his mouth, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. “Just _really_ listen to him.”

Axel nods even though he has no idea what Sora means. He thanks the brunet, walking down the hallway and immediately sending a text to Roxas.

_Do you think you and Sora were separated at birth?_

He takes the elevator down, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. What was Sora talking about back there? What did he mean- _really_ listen to him? Axel always listened to Roxas.

As he exits the elevator he can feel his phone vibrate from his pocket. He reaches into it, grinning at the response he receives.

_I knew he would crack and help you out._

He unlocks his phone, typing out a reply to the blond.

_Aw, don’t be mad at him, he felt bad for me  
And would you tell me where you’re hiding?_

He walks out into the cold night, slipping his gloves and earmuffs on. His breath comes out in puffy clouds, the chilling air cascading around him. He decides to check the library next, in case the blond ended up going back there. When he arrives, the redhead notices it’s very busy for this time of the night. It makes sense though, considering exams are fast approaching. He walks around the building, checking left and right for the familiar blond, but to no avail. He sighs, jumping when his phone vibrates again.

_I don’t think anyone can be mad at Sora.  
And I’m not “hiding”. I’m in public._

Axel doesn’t want to beat around the bush anymore.

_Roxas, talk to me. Why’d you run off?_

The blond responds immediately.

_I can’t tell you over text._

Axel’s breath hitches in his throat. How serious was this?

_Are you okay?_

He watches the three dots flash across his screen, anticipation building.

_Yea I’m fine. I’m not dying or anything._

Axel frowns, debating on whether he should just call the blond.

_I’m serious Rox. Please tell me where you are._

He watches the screen intensely, waiting for Roxas to explain. But the conversation stays unchanged, no indication of a text coming back to him. He stares at the screen for another minute, waiting and hoping Roxas will tell him. After no response, he closes his eyes, locking his phone and turning to walk out of the library. When he’s back outside, his phone vibrates.

_Clock Tower._

Axel furrows his eyebrows. The giant tower in Central Station? How the hell did Roxas even get up there?

_Go into the station. Near the back towards the left portion of the building, there’s a fire exit that has stairs going up. The alarm won’t go off._

Axel sends a quick reply, making his way towards the tall tower in the distance. He wonders why Roxas would pick a place like that, especially at night. There probably wasn’t much protection from the wind chill either. He hopes the blond at least grabbed a hat and mittens when he stopped back at residence.

He arrives to Central Station quickly, pleased that there’s barely anyone around. He walks inside, strolling by the ticket booth and glancing up quickly. He smirks when he notices a ‘back in 15’ sign is taped to the glass. Well, that made things a lot easier.

He checks around him, not seeing anyone watching him as he makes his way towards the back of the building. He looks left, spotting the fire escape door behind a parked train. He glances behind him once more, double checking that no one has their eyes on him. He turns back, testing the door and grinning when no alarm goes off. So Roxas wasn’t messing with him.

Axel’s not pleased with the location Roxas has chosen to run off to. After fourteen flights of stairs, he arrives to the top floor of the Clock Tower, panting heavily. He leans against the concrete wall, steadying himself before he walks out. When he opens the door and rounds the corner, the blond is sitting on the edge of the tower, staring out at the various lights across the city. He doesn’t look up at Axel, his eyes focused in front of him.

Axel stares at the blond, truly captivated by the sight. Roxas’ eyes are half-lidded and dark, almost looking navy in the night. His hair blows gently with the wind, the spikes tousling softly. His cheeks and nose are flushed red from the cold, making his pale skin appear whiter. He almost looks like a doll.

Axel swallows thickly, scared to break the silence. But he knows he has to.

“I wouldn’t exactly call this a public place.” The redhead murmurs, standing next to the blue-eyed teen.

Roxas lets out a short, breathy laugh. “It’s in the middle of town. It counts.” He says.

Axel sits next to him, glancing towards Roxas. “I dunno, it doesn’t seem like this isn’t exactly a publicly accessible place. How’d you even find out about the fire escape?” He asks.

“Hayner, Pence and Olette have brought me here a couple times. They discovered it a few years ago after Hayner was dared to sneak to the top floor.”

Axel laughs quietly. “That’s pretty ballsy of him. He seems kind of stubborn.” He comments.

“Very stubborn.” Roxas corrects.

The two sit in silence. Axel waits, hoping Roxas will be the one to speak first. If Sora wanted him to listen, he would. But he needed Roxas to give him something to work with.

Roxas finally makes a move, pursing his lips. He takes a breath. “Why’d you come find me?” He asks, still not meeting Axel’s gaze.

It kind of annoys the redhead.

“Why’d you run off from me out of nowhere?” He challenges, unable to keep the sternness out of his tone.

Roxas rolls his eyes. “Cause you baffle me.” He says like it’s obvious.

Axel narrows his eyes. “Yea? Well that’s interesting, I’m feeling the same way.”

Roxas smiles bitterly, shaking his head.

It angers Axel. “What is this about Roxas?” He asks, exasperated.

“Do you even feel bad for what you did to me?” The blond says quietly.

“Is this still about me moving away Roxas? Seriously?” Axel asks, rubbing his forehead. He thought that was behind them.

Roxas laughs sharply. “You must be joking.” He says, standing up and making his way to the fire escape.

“Roxas!” Axel bellows out, his voice carrying around them. The blond pauses mid-step, shocked by Axel’s tone. He glances over his shoulder, staring at the redhead.

“Stop.” Axel says quietly. He stands up as well, turning to face the shorter blond. Roxas pivots around, standing across from him.

“Just tell me. Please.” The redhead says desperately, searching the blond’s eyes for some kind of indication.

Axel thinks they look glassy all of a sudden, like he’s about to cry.

“Okay,” Roxas starts, nodding. He begins quietly. “You wanna know what’s the matter? It’s not that you moved away Axel.” He says coldly.

The blond’s voice begins to rise. “It’s cause when you drove away the day you left, you didn’t look back. You let go of everything back in Radiant Garden, including me. I put all the effort into trying to make our friendship work. _I_ was the one texting you. _I_ was the one asking when you were free to come visit. _I_ was the one who rented a car to drive up to you twice, even though you still had a vehicle. And for what? For _what_ Axel?”

Axel doesn’t say anything, waiting for the blond to continue. He feels the raw pain in Roxas’ voice, coming out like black tendrils of darkness.

“For you to ignore me? Constantly bail on visiting? Cut me out like our whole friendship meant nothing?” Roxas says, staring angrily at the redhead.

“And then…try and come back into my life like nothing? Like you didn’t… break my fucking heart?” He chokes out.

Axel’s chest is so tight he thinks it might explode.

“It’s not fair…” He says, laughing sadly and covering his eyes with a hand. “How come Sora and Riku made it work, and they get to live happily ever after?”

Axel gulps, a faint realization coming to his mind.

“How come they get that?’ Roxas asks again, tone full of sorrow. “All I get is…fake affection and the morbid realization that I’m in over my head-- there’s no way I could ever get what they have. Not with you.” He finishes, tears streaming down his face.

Suddenly, Axel feels like he’s stripped of the ability to function. He can’t think, can’t talk, can’t breathe. He can’t breathe, _why_ can’t he breathe?

He’s not sure how much time has passed when he comes back to reality, but when he blinks Roxas is no longer standing in front of him. Axel makes a dash for the fire exit, leaning over the railing and calling the blond’s name out. His voice echoes through the empty stairwell, no sign of response coming back to him.

He pants heavily, the realization of everything making his heart beat erratically. The redhead drops down onto a step, leaning against the concrete wall and staring blankly at the stairs.

He’s not sure how long its been, but a string of vibrations eventually stir him out of his daze. He reaches into his pocket, staring at the incoming call from Demyx.

He closes his eyes, answering the call and managing to get out a quiet hello.

“Axel? Where are you? It’s late and you haven’t been answering my texts!” The blond cries. Axel pulls his phone away, noticing the multiple messages from Demyx in his notifications.

The redhead gulps, bringing the phone to his ear again. “Yea, uh sorry Dem. Was busy. I’ll be home in twenty.” He says quickly, hanging up before the blond can pester him further.

He forces his lead-filled legs to make their way down the steps. He feels like he’s just walking down the same flight over and over again, the floors seeming endless. He almost walks straight into the door when he reaches the bottom floor, him body on auto-pilot.

Axel pushes the fire exit open, not bothering to try and seem inconspicuous anymore. That’s the last of his worries at this point.

He doesn’t remember the walk from Central Station to his house, but he comes out of his trance when his hand lands on the doorknob of their front door. He twists and opens it, closing the wooden door behind him quietly.

He walks to his room silently, hoping no one is on the main floor to hear him. He glances in the kitchen, seeing no one and rushing in to grab a bottle of whisky from the cupboard. He walks briskly back to his room, locking the door behind him and opening the bottle.

After shot one, he sits on the edge of his bed, leaning his elbows on his legs and holding his head in his hands.

He’s replaying the pieces he can remember in his mind. Roxas’ words echo in his head, the sentences overlapping with one another and becoming gibberish. It leaves his mind hollow and numb, unable to get the blond’s voice from his mind.

After shot two, he’s leaning against the windowsill, glancing out at the dark night, the streetlights illuminating the road.

He almost can’t believe it. All this time, and Roxas felt this way for him? He didn’t ever think in his wildest imagination that Roxas could be capable of seeing him more than a close friend. But this… this was much more than that. He’d be a filthy liar if he dared to say he hadn’t thought about Roxas in the same way at some point.

After shot three, he’s sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall with the bottle next to him.

When did Roxas start feeling this way towards him? The way the blond spoke made it seem like it was before Axel moved away. But when? Did he feel like this when they were in high school? Why didn’t he tell Axel sooner? He runs a hand through his thick spikes, breathing shakily. The alcohol is starting to catch up to him. His anxiety is reaching peak levels, his palms sweating and his heart racing. How could Roxas have hid this from him for so long?

After shot four, he’s sprawled on his bedroom floor, a hand over his face. He feels hot tears trailing down the sides of his face.

Demyx knocks on his door, calling for the redhead softly. Axel manages a weak moan, feeling unable to move. The blond tests the handle, unable to open the door. Axel slowly sits up, wiping hastily at the wetness on his face. He stands up, walking to the door and unlocking it. He steps back, watching the door open and a look of concern come to Demyx’s face. The blond stares at him, then the half empty bottle of whisky on the ground. He walks towards Axel, placing a hand on his back and leading him to his bed.

“What’s going on Axel?” The blond asks, worry outlined on his face.

“Roxas pretty much told me he’s in love with me.” The redhead slurs out, sniffling. Demyx purses his lips, nodding.

“Well, fuck.” Is all he can say.

Axel scoffs. “Yea, same.”

“What did you say?” The blond asks tentatively.

He shakes his head, closing his eyes. “Nothing. I was too shocked.” The redhead says.

Demyx bites his lip. “So, you don’t feel the same way?”

“Fuck I don’t know… He was always out of my reach. I never even tried to imagine what it would be like cause I knew it was impossible.”

“You know, you’ve been making lots of assumptions of him lately.” Demyx comments.

Axel furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“You thought he’d ever talk to you again. But he did. You thought after he did talk to you, he wouldn’t give you the time of day after that. But he did. You thought he never considered you as more than a friend. But he does.” The blond explains.

Axel smiles sadly, shaking his head and feeling fresh tears fall. “I don’t think it matters now. I fucked up bad. Now I get why he hated me. I’d hate me too if I was him.”

Demyx rests a hand on Axel’s shoulder. “You should get some rest. You’re drunk and irrational.”

Axel doesn’t have the energy to protest, so he let’s Demyx tuck him in for the night. He appreciates the way Demyx acts like a mother hen at times.

After the blond says goodnight and closes his door, his feels the last bit of strength leave his body and gives into sleep.

* * *

When he wakes up that Friday morning he feels sore, dehydrated and weak. He doesn’t leave his bed, too upset to try and get up. There’s no way he’s going to class today. He’d be lucky if he can make it to the bathroom.

He falls in and out of sleep, unsure of how much times passes each time he wakes up again. He feels worse the longer he lays in bed, but finds no motivation to leave it.

His in-between sleeps are filled with hazy dreams of Roxas. Of them running around the playground together, laughing and cheering as they climb the monkey bars. Then he dreams of the time Roxas got his appendix removed when he was nine. And how Axel sat next to his bed after surgery, his young mind worried that Roxas was still in trouble even though his parents assured him the blond was fine.

He blinks, opening his eyes and a vision of Roxas, sitting on the edge of his bed and staring at the wall like he was sitting up on the Clock Tower appears. He feels his breath hitch in his throat, staring at the teen in awe. He wants to reach out and grab the blond, hold him tight and apologize for everything. But he closes his eyes again, falling back into another slumber.

Now he dreams of the time his girlfriend broke up with him in high school. Roxas shows up at his house after classes, unimpressed that Axel didn’t come to school because of a dumb girl. He drops his backpack on the redhead’s bedroom floor, moving the blankets to come lay with him. He doesn’t say anything to Axel, but wraps an arm around the redhead and lets him cry.

The dream starts playing out differently than he remembers. The next thing he knows, Roxas rests a hand upon his chest, murmuring something to him. Axel sniffles, feeling the blond slide his hand up his chest, just past his jaw and cupping his cheek.

He feels his face warming up at the gesture, noticing the dark lust in Roxas’ eyes as he stares up at the redhead. Roxas wipes away the tears on Axel’s face, whispering something quietly to him. Axel feels his head move down, pressing his lips softly against the blue-eyed teen’s. Roxas closes his eyes, pressing back as he strokes Axel’s cheek. The redhead feels hot all over, fireworks of excitement shooting off inside his body. It’s all so much, but suddenly not enough.

The two shed their clothes quickly, kissing and grinding their bodies against one another. Axel lets out a breathy moan when Roxas nips at his neck, sucking and teasing the sensitive skin. He grips the teen tightly, massaging his bum and getting even more aroused when Roxas makes a low growling sound.

It happens very swiftly, their two bodies becoming connected as one. They rock against one another, losing themselves to the fiery pleasure of ecstasy. Axel feels like he’s in a total state of bliss, thrusting his hips into Roxas, hearing the blond cry out his name and feelings himself quickly approaching climax-

He snaps awake, sitting up from his bed and bringing a shaking hand to his sweating forehead. His heart beats quickly, the muscle pulsing against his ribs. He lays back down a moment later, slowly calming his body down from the dream.

His door opens a couple minutes later, startling his half-conscious mind. Saix stares down at him, his golden eyes unimpressed as he walks towards the redhead, a glass of water in his hands.

He sets it on Axel’s nightstand, along with two pills. The green-eyed man glances at them, then back at Saix.

Neither of them say anything. Saix moves first, pulling out his desk chair and turning it around to face Axel’s bed. He sits with his back straight and folding his hand in his lap. It’s like he’s sitting in a courtroom, waiting for the judge to arrive.

“This is disgusting.” The blue-haired man finally comments, leering at Axel.

He scoffs in response, rolling his eyes. “Thanks. That’s exactly the encouragement I need right now.”

“You’re not a child. I’m not going to sugar coat it.” Saix says, pursing his lips.

Axel sits up, reaching to swallow the pills and water. His throat is relieved by the cool liquid, downing the entire glass in one drink. “So what do you propose I do, O wise one?” He asks mockingly.

“Stop acting like loving your best friend is the craziest idea in the world.” Saix responds sternly.

Axel gulps, looking down at his comforter. The blue-haired roommate stands up, pushing the chair back to the desk and walks out, leaving the door open behind him just to annoy Axel.

“You’re no help at all!” Axel calls out.

He doesn’t get a response.

* * *

 

He barely leaves his room the entire weekend, despite the protesting of Demyx and Leon. He skips class on Monday, convincing Demyx to give him the last lecture notes before their final next week. It was just an elective anyway.

He almost goes to class on Tuesday, sitting up when his alarm goes off and even having a shower. But when he walks back into his room, he glances at his bed and doesn’t find any reason to actually go to class.

Seifer threatens to give him a black eye when he protests to eating dinner with his roommates on Wednesday night. And while he may be feeling the lowest he’s ever felt in his life, he wasn’t stupid enough to call Seifer’s bluff. He sits in his room until the last possible minute, only getting up when Leon announces the food is ready.

He walks into the kitchen, passing Leon silently and sitting in his seat at the dining table. Saix purses his lips, staring at the redhead. Axel can guess he probably looks awful, considering he hasn’t looked in a mirror for days. The blue-haired man doesn’t say anything though, sipping his water.

Demyx and Seifer walk in a couple seconds later, chatting about a new game that was released recently. Axel only hears bits and pieces, his mind blanking out every couple seconds.

He blinks when Leon places a plate of spaghetti in front of him, the scent of the hot meal making his mouth instinctively water. When was the last time he had a proper meal? The past couple of days were spent barely eating anything, only munching on junk food when he really became starving.

He stares at the food, his body telling him to eat, but his mind convincing him he doesn’t need it. He can hear his roommates all eating, but he can’t seem to pick up his fork.

“Something wrong with the food?” Leon asks him. Axel shakes his head.

“Just…not hungry.” He says quietly.

Leon nods, not trying to press any further. “Drink some water at least then.”

Axel feels annoyed that he’s being treated like a child, but complies nonetheless. He picks up the glass, taking a sip of it. It makes him realize how thirsty he actually is. He finishes the water quickly, standing up to fill it with more.

He can tell Leon is happy with him for at least getting liquid into him, the quiet brunet offering a small smile.

Seifer and Saix discuss an upcoming exam, proposing ideas of what kinds of questions will be on it. Axel picks up his fork, twirling it around the dish. He takes a small bite of the spaghetti. The taste is rich and savoury. He wishes he could enjoy it more.

No one makes any comments, but Axel can tell his roommates are sneaking glances at him every now and then to see how he progresses with his food. He manages to finish half of the plate before his stomach feels swollen, not used to eating this much food (albeit still a very small portion).

Demyx takes his dish from his when the redhead sets his fork down, finishing his second glass of water. He nods at the blond in thanks.

He walks back to his bedroom, closing the door behind him and laying on his bed, staring out the window. A couple minutes later, Axel hears Seifer raising his voice in the other room, becoming annoyed. He hears Demyx’s muffled voice responding, the blond sounding distressed.

He closes his eyes, putting his headphones on and curling into his bed, intent on staying like this for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

He manages to study for a couple hours on Thursday, even going out with Leon to run an errand. Axel enjoys that the brunet doesn’t make any comments about his sickly appearance, or ask why he’s been a depressed hermit, hiding away in his room for five days.

They stop by a mechanic shop that Leon works at part-time. His boss Cid is a gruff-looking man who treats Leon as if he were his son, the tough-love act noticeable to Axel.

He greets the man with a nod, trying to ignore the judgemental look on the older blond’s face.

Leon interjects before Cid can make a comment, telling him he’s here to pick up a part he ordered for a customer and is delivering it to him. The older blond pauses, nodding and letting them walk to the back.

Leon walks among the narrow aisles, eyes scanning for the part he needs. Axel’s gaze travels around him, taking in all the different inventory. He knows the basics of vehicles, but this was way over his head, the different parts looking foreign to him. Leon locates the box, grabbing it and turning around. The redhead follows along silently, stuffing his hands in his sweater pockets.

They say a quick bye to Cid, Axel thankful that Leon doesn’t want to stay and chat. He’s already feeling tired from going outside. It’s really quite pathetic if he’s honest.

“Okay, I just need to drop this off and we’re done.” Leon says, starting his car and reversing out of the parking space.

“Who’s the part for?” Axel asks, staring out the side window.

“A regular. He said he was too busy to pick it up this week so I offered to deliver it to him.” The brunet responds, turning out of the lot onto the street.

“That’s nice of you.” The green-eyed man murmurs, trailing off.

Leon doesn’t say anything else, the two driving in silence. After about ten minutes they pull up to a small bungalow with a lone motorcycle in the driveway. Leon shifts the car into park, grabbing the box and excusing himself. Axel watches him walk to the front door, knocking and waiting.

The door opens shortly after, revealing a tall blond that Axel swears could passes for Roxas’ older brother. He smiles gently at Leon, his lips moving as he says something to the brunet. Leon replies, offering a smile back. The blond lets out a laugh, his face flushing pink.

Axel stares wide-eyed, unsure if this is really happening or not.

Leon passes him the box, and Axel doesn’t miss the way the blond’s hand rests atop of his. Neither move for a moment, until the blond says something and Leon laughs.

They say a quick goodbye, Leon walking back to the car with a small smile on his face. Axel definitely sees the blond staring at Leon as he walks away, the man’s gaze trailing downwards. The redhead gawks at Leon as he enters the vehicle, the brunet closing the door behind him. Leon puts the keys in the ignition, only catching Axel’s shocked expression when he checks his side mirror.

“What?” Leon asks, raising an eyebrow at the redhead as he turns onto a busy street.

Axel scoffs. “Don’t be coy. ‘Just a regular’, hmm?” He taunts, actually interested in talking for the first time in days.

The brunet rolls his eyes. “He is. He gets us to order parts for his bike often.” He says coolly.

“And he just happens to be hot as hell and flirts with you?” Axel asks skeptically.

“I’m not going to answer that.” Leon mutters, turning onto their street.

Axel grins ever-so-slightly. “That was an answer on its own Leon.” He teases.

“Okay, that’s enough from you.” Leon says, cutting him off. “I liked it better when you were mute.” He says half-seriously, smirking at Axel.

The redhead laughs lightly. “Yea, I think this is the most I’ve said in a couple of days.”

Leon shakes his head, exiting the car and walking up the steps of their house. He holds the front door open for Axel, nodding at him and walking upstairs. Axel watches him questioningly, removing his shoes and jacket. He’s about to enter his room when Demyx calls for him from the kitchen. He pauses, walking towards the blond’s voice. When he enters, he sees Demyx glancing towards the dining room. Axel follows his gaze, eyes widening when he sees Roxas sitting at their table with a cup of tea in front of him.

He swallows, a thick lump residing in is throat. He glances at his roommate, unsure of what to do. Demyx gives him a pointed look, gesturing to the tables and walking out of the room.

Axel pauses for a moment, taking a breath and walking over to the table. He sits across from the blond, staring at the teen. Roxas’ eyes flicker up to the redhead’s, staring back intently.

“Demyx asked you to come, didn’t he?” Axel asks, folding his arms in front of him on the table.

Roxas shakes his head. “Hayner brought me.” He comments quietly.

Axel tilts his head to the side, confused.

Roxas meets his gaze again. “I think they all planned something out together. Hayner told me he had to pick up something from the store but brought me here. Demyx and Saix asked me to stay.” He explains.

Axel nods, slightly annoyed at his roommate’s meddling.

“I didn’t think you wanted to see me again.” The redhead says, eyes lowering to the table.

“I…” Roxas starts, bringing a knee up to the chair and resting his chin on it. “I realize I didn’t give you much of a chance to say anything before I ran off.”

Axel gulps, not having the slightest idea what to say. He runs through a million things he wants to tell Roxas.

The blond takes his silence as a bad sign and begins rambling. “But, if you’re just going to turn me down I’d really appreciate it if you did it quickly so I can get the fuck out of here and-“

“Roxas!” Axel shouts, slamming a hand on the table. The blond flinches, shutting up and staring at the green-eyed man.

“You’re doing it again! Just… chill out for a sec, would ya? I’m trying to think of how to tell you what I’m feeling.” The redhead says, running a hand through his wild red hair.

“Let me just start off by saying I’m sorry for everything. I know it probably doesn’t mean much now, but I’m serious. I was so caught up in school, making new friends, partying…You were right, I didn’t make time for you and I was an asshole.” He says, looking into Roxas’ eyes. The blond holds his gaze, not cracking.

“And…I had no idea you… even saw me as a possibility.” Axel continues, looking at the table. “Finding out how you felt was really shocking.” He says, looking at Roxas. The blond nods slowly, his expression not giving Axel any indication of what he’s thinking.

“But I’d be lying if I told you I haven’t thought about you like that before either. And I definitely had a sexy dream about us last week.” Axel admits, surprised with how confident he just sounded considering he just admitted such an embarrassing thing to the blond.

Roxas stares at the redhead for a moment before he smiles slightly. “I’ve been having them for four years. Get in line.” He teases.

Axel gaps at the blond. “Four years Roxas? You kept it a secret for four years?” He asks in disbelief.

Roxas huffs, his face reddening slightly. “Yea. I did.” He says, fingers tapping on the table anxiously.

The redhead stands up, walking around the table and sitting next to the blond. Roxas stares up at him, eyes filled with uncertainty.

“Why didn’t you tell me Rox?” Axel asks, his voice just above a whisper.

Roxas smiles sadly at him. “I almost did. The day you moved. But I chickened out.”

The redhead reaches out, resting his hand on Roxas’ chin. He strokes the blue-eyed teen’s jawline, glancing at his lips. God, the kid had waited so long to finally tell Axel. He can’t even imagine what that must have felt like.

“I don’t wanna make you wait anymore.” Axel says, hoping Roxas understands what he means. The blond stares up at him hopefully, his cheeks flushing red.

“Can I kiss you?” Axel asks, leaning in close to the blond.

He likes the way Roxas pauses awkwardly and nods slowly.

The redhead smiles, leaning down and pressing his lips against the blue-eyed teen’s. He gets the same rush of excitement like he did from his dream, the feeling of the blond’s lips against his sending a shiver up his spine. Roxas tilts his head to the side, allowing Axel to deepen their kiss. The two kiss each other feverishly, Axel becoming addicted to the feeling of the shorter blond. He parts his lips first, noticing how Roxas catches on right away and reciprocates.

He meets the blond’s tongue halfway, their kiss becoming more passionate and lustful. He scrapes the wooden chair against the ground as he pulls himself closer to the blond, wrapping an arm around his waist. Roxas moans lowly, the sound shooting straight down Axel’s body.

“If this goes any further I might just puke.”

Axel pulls away from the blond, glaring across the room at a smug-looking Seifer. The older blond stands in the kitchen, crossing his arms. Roxas blushes furiously, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

“You really couldn’t give us some privacy?” The redhead growls, glaring at Seifer.

The blond smirks. “This is my house too. Maybe you two should take _that_ to the bedroom.” He says.

“Shut up Seifer- you’re the one who suggested this whole thing!” Hayner calls from the front of the house.

Axel stares at Seifer bewilderedly, watching as his roommates’ smirk disappears into a shocked expression, immediately followed by an annoyed look.

“Awww, you do care about your friends Seifer! You’re quite the little matchmaker, aren’t you?” Axel teases, winking at the law student.

“Hayner, you are so dead!” Seifer yells, turning and stomping towards the brown-eyed blond. Axel hears the front door open quickly and slam.

He closes his eyes, chuckling. Well, he supposed now he can’t be too annoyed with his roommate’s meddling. It did help him out after all.

Axel looks down at Roxas, noticing the blond watching him silently.

“So you gonna take me to the bedroom now?” Roxas asks, smirking.

He raises his eyebrows, leaning down to peck the blue-eyed teen’s lips.

“You don’t think we’d be moving too fast?” Axel murmurs, though he isn’t opposed to the idea.

Roxas trails a hand up Axel’s chest, running it across the muscles slowly. “You said it yourself. You don’t wanna make me wait anymore.” He says lowly, meeting Axel’s gaze.

The redhead feels lust creeping up his body, staring at the blond up through half-lidded eyes. He stands up quickly, grabbing Roxas’ wrist and leading him to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it through this whole story, I'd like to thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Also, if you'd like a bonus chapter (it would be explicit lovin'), let me know in a comment.


	4. Roxas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: this chapter is pure filth. Not much else to it.

Roxas feels his thoughts running a million miles a minute as Axel pulls him towards his bedroom. He wonders if them getting frisky in Axel’s house while his roommates are around is really the smartest idea after the reality of the situation sinks in. He wonders if the redhead has a lock on his door- actually, he _hopes_ he has a lock on his door. He thinks about what kinds of things they will do behind closed doors. How Axel will touch him, kiss him, please him. What will he think of Roxas? The blond has never been more intimate than making out with someone before- and it was drunkenly at a high school party. What if he was bad in bed? What if Axel laughed at him, or told his roommates about the experience behind his back?

A part of his mind is yelling curses out, telling him to shut up, get out of his head and just be in the moment. He had just gone through a week of little sleeping, little eating and much self-pity, only to have it be completely washed away with Axel’s words at the dining table. He knows he wants Axel- he had known for years. And _he_ was the one who suggested they move to the bedroom.

But the thoughts of self-doubt continue to manifest.

The blond blinks when the sound of a door clicking brings him out of his thoughts. He realizes they’ve entered Axel’s room, the redhead pausing in front of the door. Roxas hears another faint click, which he can only assume is the lock. It sends a bolt of excitement up his spine.

“Hey, you okay?” Axel asks, staring at him and noticing the blond’s unease.

He curses mentally, frustrated that he can’t hide his anxiety from the redhead.

Roxas gulps, looking to the side. “Um… yea I’m good.”

Axel gives the blond a skeptical look. “Rox. If you aren’t ready, we won’t do anything. I’m not going to force you.” He explains, his eyes becoming softer.

“No!” Roxas cries, meeting Axel’s surprised expression from his sudden outburst. He looks to the ground, flushing lightly. “I just…” He pauses, meeting the emerald eyes. “Don’t know if I’m good. In bed.”

Axel stares at him, thinking carefully. “Why do you say that?” He asks.

Roxas purses his lips, giving him an unimpressed look. He is not going to say it out loud. Axel either spares his feelings or sees no point in forcing him to say it, but nods after a moment of silence.

“You’ve never had sex before, so what?” The redhead asks, shrugging. Roxas stares at him with uncertainty, his anxiety unchanging.

“You know… _how_ guys have sex, right?” Axel clarifies, smirking and quirking an eyebrow at the blond.

Roxas gaps at him, his cheeks becoming warmer. “ _Yes_ , I know that!” He cries, embarrassed.

The redhead chuckles, walking up to him and snaking an arm around his waist. Roxas tilts his chin up to stare at Axel, feeling a warmth in his lower belly when the redhead’s eyes become darker.

“So why wouldn’t you be good? You already know how it’s done.” Axel murmurs, inches away from his lips. The blond feels his heartbeat pick up, captivated by the taller man’s green eyes.

“I guess when you put it that way it sounds kinda silly.” Roxas whispers back, finding it hard to speak.

He feels Axel’s hand slip under the hem of his shirt, stroking the bare skin above his pants. His touch is electric, sending sparks across the blond’s abdomen. God, if Axel doing this little is enough to excite him this much, he can’t imagine what it will be like shortly.

“We just gotta get you out of that brain of yours.” Axel says, smiling lovingly at the blond. Roxas exhales, thankful that the redhead can understand his tendency to overthink.

The taller man’s smile grows into a playful smirk. “Lucky for you, I have some ideas.” He drawls. The blond feels himself becoming heavy with desire, waiting for Axel to show him said ideas.

The redhead presses his lips against Roxas’ tenderly. It makes him feel light-headed, like Axel is a drug that is warping his mind. Yet, he finds himself becoming addicted to the feeling, his body becoming heated as they share passionate kisses. Axel’s grip on him tightens for a moment, making the blond realize that the taller man is eager to please him.

Roxas notices Axel guiding him to step backwards, inhaling deeply and complying. His back touches the wall after a few steps and Axel places both of his hands on either side of the blond, pulling his lips away to leer down at him. Roxas gulps, unable to dismiss the thought that Axel stares at him with a feral expression much like a lion. He’s never seen this gaze, and he can’t deny the way it makes his heart skip a beat in excitement.

“You wanna know what I’m going to do to you Roxas?” The redhead asks huskily. Roxas isn’t sure if he has the ability to answer at this point, but feels his head nod automatically. Axel leans down towards the blond’s ear, whispering the filthiest things Roxas has ever heard in his life. He’s pretty sure his whole face is red as a tomato, and his heartbeat echoes that of a kick drum. He’s thankful Axel has him pressed against the wall, otherwise his knees might have buckled beneath him.

The tall redhead kisses Roxas deeper this time, parting his lips immediately. Roxas matches his action, sighing deeply when Axel’s tongue meets his. He kisses the redhead back feverishly, feeling the pleasure inside of him intensify. Axel’s hand moves to his cheek, cupping it lightly. Roxas can feel their pace start to pick up, the kisses becoming deeper and more lust-filled. He can’t get enough of the feeling, the redhead’s lips moving sensually against his own.

Axel pulls away, gripping Roxas’ wrists and placing his hands on the redhead’s chest.

“Touch me.” He murmurs, before leaning down and capturing his lips again. Roxas shudders, gripping Axel’s shirt for a second in hesitation before he relaxes his hands. They move slowly, running up the redhead’s chest to his shoulders, then back down his abdomen above his hips. He feels himself becoming more confident when Axel inhales deeply into their kiss at his touch. He explores more of the redhead’s body, his hands rubbing and occasionally gripping over the taught muscles. Now he can’t seem to keep his hands off of Axel’s body, the blond hanging onto him like a lifeline. Axel moans lowly when Roxas trails a finger along his hip. One of his arms slips around the redhead’s neck, the other gripping his bicep lightly.

They break apart, and Roxas is panting heavier than he’d like to admit. Axel holds his gaze, the taller man’s eyes narrowed at him almost challengingly. He doesn’t make a move to kiss Roxas again, frustrating said blond.

Roxas grips Axel’s shirt, pulling him down and sealing their lips together again. He takes charge this time, wrapping his tongue around Axel’s. The green-eyed man doesn’t seem to mind, humming lowly as Roxas pulls himself closer to the redhead. One of his hands slides up behind Axel’s neck, gripping his hair lightly. He stands on the balls of his feet, brushing his body against the redhead’s body. Axel places a hand on the small of his back, holding him in place.

Roxas is aware of how painfully turned on his is right now, and also aware that Axel can probably feel it too. It makes his body suddenly feel hotter, and he shies back a little from the kissing. Axel leans down to his neck, pressing his lips softly against the sensitive skin. The blue-eyed teen sighs, tilting his head to the side to give the redhead better access. He suppresses a moan when Axel sucks on the skin lightly, the sensation trailing down his neck.

Axel’s hand on his lower back moves to his hip, massaging him lightly. Roxas wants to tell him to hurry up, but can’t find his voice as the redhead’s lips dance across his neck in a flurry of fire. He’s almost certain signs of Axel’s kisses will be left on his skin, but he doesn’t mind. A small part of him wants to bear the marks of the redhead’s lust.

Suddenly, Axel’s hand moves to the back of his thigh, pushing up until he lifts the blond. Roxas instinctively wraps his legs around the redhead and lets out a breathy moan when Axel grinds his hips against his. He feels Axel’s heat against him, the realization of how turned on the taller man is clouding Roxas’ mind. The redhead moves his head back up, kissing the blue-eyed teen again. It feels so natural at this point, the way they move against one another.

Roxas feels like his skin is burning up, Axel’s body melting with his as one. Blue eyes meet green, and then Axel wraps an arm around the blond, carrying him to his bed. He lays him down gently, Roxas still keeping his legs hooked around the older redhead. Axel grinds his hips down, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from the blue-eyed teen. He wraps his arms around the redhead, snaking a hand up his shirt and exploring the bare skin of his back. His nails drag across Axel’s skin when he pushes his body down against Roxas’ again, unsure of how much teasing he’s going to be able to take. This is all so much to him, yet he can’t get enough.

Axel slows his movements down, bringing a hand to the blond’s cheek and kissing him gently. Roxas can feel the passion enter his body and electrify his heart, the muscle pumping in loud beats. Axel’s eyes meet his and the redhead strokes his cheek.

“So far so good?” He asks.

Roxas nods. _Too good_ , he wants to say.

Axel smiles, pecking him on the lips. He leans back, sitting up and removing his shirt swiftly. Roxas can’t tear his eyes away from his exposed skin, wanting to run his hands all over the redhead again. The green-eyed man lowers himself on top of Roxas again, slipping a hand under his shirt. Roxas shudders as Axel’s hand slides across his middle, his touch leaving a trail of heat anywhere he explores.

Soon he has both his hands up the blond’s shirt, brushing against the skin softly. Roxas wraps an arm around the redhead’s neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss. He gasps when Axel brushes his thumb over one of his nipples, the sensitive skin hardening at his touch. He does it again, this time making Roxas’ back arch slightly.

The redhead brings his hands back down to Roxas’ abdomen, only to push his shirt up to his chest. Roxas shifts from underneath him, sitting up and removing the shirt completely. Axel stares at him with a lustful hunger, his green eyes surveying the blond’s body. It’s strange in a sense, Roxas thinks to himself. They’ve both seen each other cloth-less so many times in their lives, but this time is different. This time, Roxas looks at Axel’s bare chest and feels his sense of reasoning deteriorating. His selfish, sexual desires swarm his mind, whispering words of encouragement to show Axel how he makes the blond feel. He runs his hands across the redhead’s chest, watching as Axel doesn’t break eye contact.

Suddenly, the redhead grabs his wrists and pins them on either side of him, kissing him fiercely. The aggressive action sends a rush of adrenaline into Roxas, the feeling going straight to his groin. Axel laces their fingers together, relieving some of the pressure. The redhead pulls back, kissing down his neck before moving his mouth just above one of his nipples. He releases one of his hands, using it to lightly tease the sensitive skin again. Roxas can feel the redhead’s hot breath above him, driving him mad.

Finally, Axel dips his head down, taking the nipple into his mouth. Roxas lets out a small cry of pleasure, instinctively pushing his hips up towards the redhead. He sees Axel smirk, his tongue continuing to trail around his bud, flicking it every now and then. He switches sides, giving the other nipple just as much attention. Roxas feels like he might pass out from all the heat and desire threatening to consume his body.

Axel’s hand comes to rest on the blond’s hip, not moving any further. The blue-eyed teen stares down at him, waiting for the older redhead to continue. Axel simply continues kissing and licking at his body, keeping his hand still.

Roxas gulps, too shy to ask Axel to move his hand down lower, to hurry up and _touch_ him. Instead, he reaches down and grasps Axel’s wrist lightly, moving his hand over the heat between his legs. The redhead moans at the contact, raising himself to unbutton Roxas’ pants. He shifts them down slowly, tossing them off of the bed.

The redhead moves on top of Roxas again, kissing him fiercely. Roxas gasps, threading his hands in Axel’s hair and gripping the spikes tightly. Axel reaches down their bodies, rubbing his palm against the blond’s erection. Roxas breaks away from their kiss, leaning his head back and biting his lip. The redhead massages his length, pushing against the fabric in and up and downwards motion.

Roxas has to close his eyes to keep himself from moaning out in bliss. Axel rocks his hand against his boxer-briefs rhythmically, pumping quicker and making Roxas shudder in delight.

The redhead pauses, standing up to unbuckle the belt around his pants. Roxas props himself on his elbows, watching the green-eyed man’s hands undo it quickly and move to the buttons on his pants. He holds his breath when Axel pulls both his pants and underwear down at once, staring at his exposed form. His eyes trail up the redhead’s body, pausing and meeting the older man’s smirking face.

“Like what you see?” He asks, winking at Roxas.

The blond rolls his eyes, feeling his face warm up. “Yes,” he mutters.

Axel lays back down on the bed next to him on his side, placing a hand on the blond’s hip.

“So, am I going to have to take these off of you or are you gonna give me a show?” He asks, trailing a finger along the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

Roxas feels his hands get clammy. “I’m definitely not giving you a show.” He mumbles, eyes glancing to the side in embarrassment.

“Aw, come on now. I bet you’d be very sexy doing it.” Axel continues, kissing him gently. Roxas places a hand on the taller man’s chest, his heart fluttering. He pushes against the taller man lightly, rolling him onto his back. He lifts himself up and over Axel, sitting on top of his stomach with a leg on either side of him.

“Not in your wildest dreams.” The blond responds, grinning down at Axel.

The redhead smiles playfully up at him. “Well, I think I like this just as much.” He says lowly, placing a hand on the blue-eyed teen’s upper thigh.

Roxas leans down and kisses Axel boldly, gasping when the redhead places a hand on him bum and kneads the muscle. A burst of sparks ignite in his core as he continues to kiss Axel wildly. He buckles his hips forward when the redhead squeezes his backside.

The blond pulls away, sitting up and watching one of Axel’s hands move to the front of his underwear. He bites his lip anxiously, watching Axel rest his hand on the waistband.

He looks down at Axel through half-lidded eyes, nodding at him. The redhead snakes his hand down the boxer-briefs, wrapping it around the blue-eyed teen’s erection. Roxas closes his eyes, titling his head back and exhaling shakily.

The redhead moves slowly, flicking his wrist to get Roxas off. The blue-eyed teen looks down as Axel quickens his pace, sending waves of ecstasy into Roxas’ body. His breaths come out short and heavy, feeling like his chest is constricting. It makes his head feel light. Axel moans like he’s the one being touched right now, the sound making his cock twitch in excitement as the redhead touches him.

He blinks when Axel shifts his hips, adjusting their position so he can remove the blond’s underwear completely. Roxas gulps, his heartbeat jumping in his chest. They are both naked now, his body on top of the redhead’s and his legs straddling him. Axel grabs his hips, pulling Roxas forward to sit on his chest, his erection just inches away from the redhead’s mouth.

In a swift movement, Axel raises his head and wraps his mouth around him, eliciting a soft cry from Roxas. He brings a hand to his mouth to try and stifle his noise, his body unused to this amount of pleasure. One of Axel’s hands rests on his backside, keeping the blond in place as he takes more of Roxas in, the thrilling sensation engulfing his body. Soon the redhead has his lips pressed against his pelvis, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Axel’s throat.

He hisses when Axel hums lowly, the vibrations tingling in his lower belly. The redhead pulls his head back slowly, releasing the blond’s erection, a trail of saliva linking it to his lips. Roxas closes his eyes, his jaw clenching tensely. He is already feeling close to drowning in pleasure, and that visual doesn’t do much to keep his head above water.

Axel takes the blond into his mouth again, bobbing his head slowly. Roxas feels the redhead’s tongue twist around him, the slick muscle coating his erection in wetness. He stares down at the green-eyed man, a jolt of excitement coursing through him when he notices Axel is staring up at him as he moves his mouth up and down his cock. He reaches a shaking hand out, placing it gently behind Axel’s head, pulling him closer. Axel closes his eyes, engulfing more of Roxas and moaning lowly.

Roxas pants heavily, heat pooling in his belly. He can’t stop watching Axel’s mouth do such dirty things to him, biting his lip as the redhead’s cheeks hollow from sucking him. His pelvis twitches forward when Axel runs his tongue over the slit of his penis, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry of pleasure. He pumps his hips lightly against the redhead’s mouth.

“A-axel,” Roxas starts, his cheeks flushed hotly. The redhead flicks his eyes up at him in question.

The blue-eyed teen gulps. “I can’t…I-I’m not going to…” He tries. Axel smacks his bum, gripping the flesh tightly and pushing his head forward again to take all of Roxas in house mouth. His head moves quickly, bobbing and sucking on the blond’s cock excitedly.

Roxas brings his hand to his mouth again, closing his eyes and shuddering as he comes into the redhead’s mouth. His hips jerk forward as he rides out his waves of pleasure, unable to keep his body still as Axel continues to lick him gently, swallowing all of his orgasm.

The redhead releases him with a pop, shifting Roxas’ hips down to his lap and sitting up. He guides the blond’s legs around his hips, wrapping an arm around his middle. Roxas pants lightly, draping an arm around his neck lazily.

Axel kisses him gently, cupping his cheek and tilting the blond’s head to the side so he can press himself closer. Roxas sighs blissfully, feeling Axel’s erection twitch against him. It makes his heart thump loudly in his chest. The redhead places two fingers up to Roxas’ lips, waiting for him to open his mouth. He gulps, parting his lips slowly and sucking on the tips of the digits. Axel stares lustfully at the blond, his face slightly flushed red. It makes Roxas feel a little less nervous, so he wraps his tongue around the fingers, swallowing them whole.

He hears the sharp intake of breath from Axel, wrapping his hand around the redhead’s wrist. He moves his head up and down slowly, coating the fingers in saliva and sucking on the digits hotly. Axel’s erection twitches against him again, making him close his eyes in satisfaction. He pulls the redhead’s hand away slowly, watching the fingers ease out and glisten with wetness.

Axel reaches his head up, pressing his lips against the blond’s. “Turn around.” He murmurs between soft kisses. Roxas hums in response, breaking away and getting on his hands and knees between Axel’s body, his backside facing the redhead. He inhales deeply, flushing red at the position. Axel smacks his bum, kissing the area he struck immediately after. Roxas hears a shuffling next to him, turning his head around to see the redhead reaching into a drawer in his nightstand. He pulls out a small bottle, glancing at Roxas.

“Just to be safe.” He comments, winking at the blond. Roxas whips his head back around in embarrassment.

He hears the clicking of the lube bottle, and then Axel rests a hand on his bum, pushing the cheek to the side. Roxas feels the redhead’s lips press just above his entrance. He twitches in shock, inhaling and closing his eyes. He clenches his jaw when Axel’s tongue glides over him, and back down towards his scrotum. The blond lets out a small gasp of shock when Axel spanks him a bit more aggressively this time, the slap stinging his skin.

He looks down, eyeing up Axel’s erection. He doesn’t think twice, wrapping a hand around it and licking the tip. Axel moans behind him, the vibration making Roxas shudder. He laps at the tip, his tongue moving in a circular motion. His hand pumps slowly, gripping Axel’s cock lightly.

Roxas stills and whines quietly when the redhead’s tongue pushes into his entrance. He arches his back, opening his mouth wider and taking in more of Axel. He bobs his head up and down in tune with his jerking, earning sporadic moans from the redhead.

He pulls away, licking his lips and then tilting Axel’s erection to the side so he can lick up and down the entire length. He feels the hand on his backside tighten, humming in response. The redhead’s tongue continues to tease his entrance, sliding in and out, stretching the ring of muscle slowly. Roxas can feel himself becoming turned on again, flushing lightly at the realization.

He raises his head, pausing above the tip of Axel’s erection before opening his mouth wide and lowering it down again, sinking until the redhead’s cock hits the back of his throat. Axel moans, his hips shifting against the mattress.

Roxas inhales, pushing down further past his gag reflex and feeling the rest of his length slide down his throat. Axel pulls away from Roxas’ entrance, moaning loudly.

“Fuck Roxas.” The redhead says lowly.

The praise encourages him to do it again, holding the deep throat longer this time and feeling heat coil in his belly at Axel’s growing vocals. He almost wants to tell him to be quieter, considering his roommates are in the house.

He feels one of Axel’s fingers circle his entrance lightly, the mixture of saliva and lubrication slicking him up immediately. The redhead takes his time though, tracing the digit against him gently. Roxas pants heavily, pushing his hips back lightly. He doesn’t see Axel’s grin before the redhead slips his finger into his entrance, up to his first knuckle.

Roxas lets out a shaky breath, pulling Axel’s length from his mouth and gripping it tightly. He licks up the side of his cock again, sighing when the redhead pulls the finger out slowly. It’s a sensitive sensation, sending flashes of excitement across his mind. Axel pushes the digit in again, curling it downwards slightly. The blond breathes shallowly, flicking his wrist up and down and giving Axel’s erection wet, hot kisses.

Axel pushes the rest of the finger in slowly, causing Roxas to pause his actions and open his mouth in silent pleasure. His chest tightens when the redhead pulls the digit out slowly, already craving the feeling back. He sits patiently for Axel to enter him again, though he feels frustrated having to wait.

The redhead pushes his finger in swiftly this time, immediately pulling back out again. It makes Roxas bring his clenched fist to his mouth, resting his head against Axel’s thigh. The redhead does it again, sending shivers down his spine.

Axel kisses his backside. “I wanna hear you Roxas.” He says, finding a steady rhythm of fingering Roxas. Roxas clenches his eyes shut tightly, panting when Axel’s finger starts twisting as he pushes in and out.

“W-what?” He chokes out, gripping Axel’s sheets.

“You’re holding back.” Axel says huskily, curling his fingers downwards slightly. “I can tell.”

“But…b-but your roommates-“He begins. Axel cuts him off with a sharp slap against his bum.

“Don’t think about that.” He growls lowly, pausing his fingering.

Roxas gulps. “Okay.” He nearly whispers.

“If you keep quiet, I’m gonna have to stop and leave you right here like this.” The redhead threatens, purring quietly.

In the back of his mind Roxas knows he wouldn’t actually, but the thought alone makes him whine lowly in protest. Axel inserts his finger back into the blond hard, angling the digit down and hitting a spot that shoots temporary stars in front of Roxas’ vision. He lets out a cry in pleasure, slapping a hand over his mouth.

Axel stills, rolling Roxas off of him swiftly and climbing on top of him. He grips Roxas’ chin, kissing him fiercely.

“Do I need to tie you up for you to listen?” The redhead asks teasingly, smirking down at him. Roxas feels his erection twitch in excitement at the thought.

He swallows thickly. “Maybe.” The blond admits.

Axel chuckles, pecking him quickly. He pushes a finger in the blond again. Roxas lets out a small moan, bucking his hips up when Axel brushes across his prostate again. He gasps and calls out Axel’s name lowly when the redhead inserts a second finger inside of him. It glides in easily, the excess lubrication still on the digit. Axel flexes the fingers in and out of Roxas’ entrance, eliciting choked moans from him.

“That’s what I like Rox. Let me hear how good it feels.” The redhead encourages. Roxas curls his toes tightly in anticipation, nodding.

Axel leans down to his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin lightly. He nips every now and again, sending bursts of pleasure down his body. Roxas closes his eyes when Axel starts curling his fingers upwards.

 “Oh…oh Axel!” The blond pleads quickly. Axel responds with quicker movements, jerking his fingers in and out of the blond harder. The wet sounds of the redhead’s fingers sliding in and out of him makes his mind fuzzy.

He starts panting hard, Axel’s actions sending him into skies of euphoria. Every brush against his prostate sends him higher, fogging his mind into nothing but shaky moans and gasps.

 Axel grunts against the blond’s neck, murmuring crude things into his ear as the fingers push in and out of him. He doesn’t think it’s possible that his face can get any hotter, but it’s burning up again. Axel’s arm flexes as he fingers Roxas roughly.

“Look at me Roxas.” Axel commands lowly. Roxas turns his head to the side, opening his eyes halfway at the redhead.

Axel slows his motions down, kissing Roxas hotly. “You look so good like this.” He says confidently. The blond shudders at the compliment, responding with a fierce kiss back.

Axel pulls away, picking his speed back up again and curling his fingers upwards to sweep across his prostate. The redhead’s gaze becomes possessive when he sees Roxas’ expression look like he’s about to cry from pleasure.

“A-axel!” He moans out.

The redhead nods encouragingly at him. “Yea Rox?” He asks, kissing him quickly.

“I..I want you inside of me.” The blond pleads, his eyes glinting with need.

Axel pauses, slipping his fingers out of the blue-eyed teen slowly. He grabs the blond’s erection, massaging it up and down lazily as he kisses him. Roxas feels his hip twitch, sighing into the kiss. Axel pulls away, nodding at the blond and moving himself to the edge of the bed. Roxas grabs a pillow, fluffing it behind him and laying back down nervously. He closes his eyes, trying to steady his fluttering heart.

He cracks an eye open, peeking at the redhead reaching into his drawer again. Roxas watches the taller man roll a condom onto himself, biting his lips. He swallows thickly when Axel pours some lube onto his length as well, massaging it around.

The redhead glances back, smiling reassuringly at him. He reaches out, resting a hand on the side of his face.

“The safe words are Mickey Mouse.” Axel comments, winking at him.

Roxas rolls his eyes, scoffing. He nods though, his cheeks tinting red. Axel chuckles lowly, shifting to straddle the blond. Roxas closes his eyes and lays his head back into the pillow when the redhead traces his erection along his entrance. He pulls his knees up towards him, giving the taller man better access.

Roxas lets out a groan when the tip pushes into him slightly. His eyes open halfway only to see Axel staring down at him lustfully, leaning down to kiss his forehead gently. He holds his breath as Axel stretches him, the taller man holding himself still to allow Roxas time to adjust. The redhead strokes his erection slowly, teasing the blue-eyed teen. Roxas exhales slowly, relaxing himself and waiting another couple seconds before he asks Axel to keep going.

He whines as the redhead pushes deeper into him, the muscle moving further into him easier than he thought it would. Axel groans, gripping Roxas’ hip tightly. The blond twitches slightly when he looks down and sees that Axel is all the way in.

Roxas gulps, a little bit uncomfortable at the pain. Axel waits patiently again, breathing shallowly.

“Is it bad?” The redhead asks quietly.

Roxas shakes his head side to side. “I just need a sec.” He says softly. Axel nods, his thumb stroking across the blond’s skin. He kisses Roxas gently, his lips sending flares of happiness in his mind. About a minute later, he feels used to the feeling of Axel completely inside of him.

“Keep going.” Roxas murmurs, rolling his hips slightly.

The redhead pulls out slowly, stopping halfway and pushing back in. Roxas exhales deeply, gripping the sheets tightly. Axel’s length is slick and hot, moving in and out of him with ease. The redhead rests his forearm next to Roxas’ head, panting heavily from above him.

“Mm, you feel so good Rox.” Axel says lowly, rocking his hips back and forth slowly. Roxas chokes out a moan in response, heat building in his stomach. He can’t seem to open his eyes, too caught up in the pleasure to open them.

Suddenly, Axel pulls out all the way and then snaps his hips back into him sharply. Roxas opens his eyes in shock, moaning loudly into the room. Axel bends down and kisses him, wrapping his tongue around the blond’s. He grinds his hips down, rolling the into the blond in a rhythmic movement. Roxas arches his back, tilting his chin up and gasping.

The redhead moves sensually, gyrating his hips smoothly against him. Roxas’ heart feels like it’s going to burst through his ribcage. His body is hot and glistening with sweat, igniting small sparks each time Axel’s body shifts against his. The blond’s erection twitches against his abdomen with their gradual increase in pace.

Axel breathes shallowly, staring down at their bodies and growling. His hips move against Roxas, the slapping sound of their skin meeting with each thrust becoming audible. Roxas wraps his hand behind the redhead’s neck, pulling him down for another passionate kiss. His tongue meets Axel’s in a rush of excitement, moaning into their kiss as Axel rocks against him.

The redhead pulls back, raising his chest up so he can push his hips deeper into the blond. Roxas tries covering his mouth to suppress his yelp of pleasure, only to have Axel grab his wrist and press his fingers to his lips. The redhead kisses the digits, sucking on them occasionally and earning soft mewls of delight from the blue-eyed teen. He pushes the blond’s wrist down on the bed, pinning the other arm to the side as well.

Axel snaps his hips down deeply, hitting Roxas’ prostate and receiving his name being called out in ecstasy. Roxas bites his lip, crying out in pleasure with every hard thrust into him. He can barely keep up, his chest heaving shallowly and deeply. He tilts his head back again, squeezing his eyes shut and gasping out moans.

The redhead pants heavily, moaning the blond’s name into the quiet room. Roxas opens his eyes, staring down at the taller man thrusting into him, then gazing up to Axel’s lust-ridden eyes. The redhead moans deeply, closing his eyes in bliss.

He pulls out of Roxas slowly, kissing him softly before grabbing his hips and turning him over. Roxas follows through, turning fully onto his stomach, and grabbing a pillow to bury his face into. Axel kisses the back of his neck, adjusting the blond’s legs into a lotus position, and nestling himself between them. He leans down, kissing the blue-eyed teen’s entrance, causing Roxas to gasp and jerk his hips at the sudden action. Axel spanks him lightly, kissing his hole and licking it feverishly.

The redhead pulls back, grabbing his erection and guiding it towards Roxas’ entrance again. The blond sighs at the feeling, whimpering at how deep Axel can push into now him in this position.

Axel breathes shallowly, growling as he grinds down onto the blond’s backside. Roxas lets out a silent cry, gripping the pillow tightly as Axel rests a hand on his shoulder, steadying himself so he can pump deeper into the blond. He rotates his hips in a circular motion, making the blue-eyed teen throw his head back. His spine arches into the feelings, hearing Axel grunt out in satisfaction as his hips roll against his backside.

The redhead pulls himself almost all the way out, just leaving the tip of himself inside of Roxas. The blond cries out loudly in ecstasy when Axel thrusts himself back inside swiftly and deeply, the feeling shooting straight up his back.

“Oh my god…” Roxas muffles into the pillow. Axel spanks his rear in response, snapping his hips downwards into a pattern of deep thrusting. The blond clenches his jaw, unsure of how much more he will be able to take at this point. The sparks in his lower belly have grown substantially, threatening to consume his body in flaming bliss. Axel grabs his hips, lifting them higher in the air so he can please Roxas more. Axel grabs his chin, tilting his head back and kissing the top of his head. He gasps in time with the redhead’s thrusts, hearing Axel moan into his ear.

“Axel…” He whines out. The redhead slows his actions, turning Roxas’ head to the side and kissing him erotically. His hips rock against the blue-eyed teen sensually.

“What’s up?” The redhead purrs, staring at him with want.

Roxas gulps, meeting the taller man’s gaze. “I’m not going to last much longer.” He whispers.

Axel’s eyes soften, and he kisses the blond gently. “Me neither.” He replies just as quiet. The redhead pulls out of him, running a hand down the back of Roxas’ leg and squeezing gently.

Roxas rolls onto his back again, watching Axel push his knees towards his chest. He rests the blond’s legs on his shoulders, grabbing his erection and easing it back into the blond again. He length immediately hits Roxas’ prostate, earning a breathless moan.

“I want you to keep your eyes on me, okay?” Axel asks, cupping the blond’s face. Roxas swallows thickly, nodding and gazing at the redhead with half-lidded eyes. Axel pushes Roxas’ legs up more, his knees nearly touching his chin.

He quickens his pace immediately, plunging himself deep into Roxas’ prostate over and over again. The blond feels himself getting closer and closer, the explosion of fireworks and ecstasy ready to set off any second. Axel stares at him, eyes half closed in lust, his hips pounding against the blond. Roxas sees the redhead clenching his jaw, and tenses his entrance experimentally. Axel exhales shakenly, purring the blond’s name lowly.

He closes his eyes for a split second before the redhead says his name dangerously low. He opens them back up, staring at Axel with a sense of pleading. The redhead leans his forehead against Roxas’, moaning lowly and pushing into him as deep and hard as he can.

His legs start to tremble, and his chest constricts tightly as he feels his orgasm envelop him all at once. It’s like a tidal wave, consuming him entirely and stripping him of the ability to breathe. His mouth opens in a silent cry of euphoria, the feeling overwhelming. Explosions of stars cloud his vision, making him unsure if he kept his eyes open for Axel. He feels ribbons of white shooting from his erection, landing on his abdomen. Axel watches him hungrily, soaking up the blond’s cries of pleasure as he continues to thrust into him. A few seconds later the redhead shudders, moaning the blond’s name and finishing with a deep thrust forward into him.

Roxas listens to Axel’s ragged breaths, coming slowly down from his high. He kisses the redhead softly, his cheeks flushing red and closing his eyes. He cups Axel’s cheek, stroking it lightly. The redhead sways his hips slowly, making Roxas close his eyes in pleasure. Axel eases out of the blond and lowers his legs, rubbing a hand along his thigh. He pecks Roxas before sitting up and removing the condom, tossing it into a small waste bin. He grabs a dirty towel from his laundry, walking over to Roxas and wiping the semen off of his stomach.

Roxas nods in thanks, watching the taller man throw the towel halfheartedly back into the hamper and lay back on the bed with him. The blond rests a hand on his chest, pressing his lips against the taller man’s quickly. When he pulls away, Axel is smiling gently at him.

“I really enjoyed that.” The redhead comments.

Roxas grins, chuckling lowly. “Yea. Me too.” He says.

The redhead brings his hand to the back of the blond’s head, kissing him again.

“And you were great. All worried for nothing.” He teases, smirking at the teen.

Roxas rolls his eyes, but grins. “Don’t know if I can say the same for you.” He taunts.

Axel gives him a shocked look, placing a hand on his chest. “Oh Roxas, that’s a low blow.” He says in mock-hurt.

The blond quirks an eyebrow at the dramatic man, smiling deviously. “Sorry. Truth hurts.” He continues, resting his elbow on the bed and leaning his head against his hand.

The redhead closes his eyes, pouting. “So cruel and unusual. What did I do to deserve such torture?”

Roxas rolls his eyes again, climbing on top of the redhead. Axel cracks an eye open, peeking at the blond.

“You know you were good.” The blue-eyed teen states.

Axel shrugs. “Still. I want to hear you say it.” He says half-seriously.

The blond’s face flushes slightly. “Fine.” He huffs, closing his eyes.

He takes a breath. “You were great too-it was kind of crazy how good you were.” Roxas corrects himself, continuing. “I didn’t think I could ever feel so good, but you made that happen. And I’d like if we could keep doing it.” He says softly, meeting Axel’s gaze.

The redhead wraps an arm around him tightly, leaning in and pecking his lips. “Damn Rox, I’m glad. I was just expecting a ‘good job’.” He says, raising his eyebrows.

Roxas laughs lightly, smiling at the redhead.

“But wait…are you asking me to be your lover?” Axel asks teasingly, winking at him.

Roxas taps his chin. “I was thinking more like a booty call situation.” He says.

Axel scoffs. “You wish you could get me to be your booty call.” He challenges.

The blond laughs, kissing Axel softly. “Yea. I do.” He admits quietly, staring at the redhead through his thick lashes.

Axel drops the bit, smiling gently at him. He kisses just below his eye and pulls away to look at him.

“Let’s make this official then. I’ll promise to be your exclusive booty call if you get drunk with me at a house party and dance all sexy with me on a table in the near future.” The redhead says, holding out his pinky.

Roxas smiles at the redhead knowingly. “That’s easy.” He says, interlocking his pinky with Axel’s. “I thought about us doing that as soon as you saw me dancing that night.”

“You are one sly little fox.” Axel comments, leering at the blond playfully.

Roxas hums in agreement, kissing his lover and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. It's my first time attempting to write a sex scene, so I hope it was okay!
> 
> Thanks again for all the love you guys have given the story. It makes my heart happy!


End file.
